En mis sueños
by RosyFearless
Summary: Hermione Granger, a punto de comenzar su séptimo año en Hogwarts, comienza a tener sueños extraños que involucran a Draco Malfoy. Entre ellos surge una conexión importante, y tienen trabajar juntos aunque primero deban aprender a tolerarse. ¿Draco no-tan-malo? ¿Ron novio-super-celoso? ¿Harry amigo-con-derecho? ¿Podrían las cosas ser más raras?
1. Prólogo

~ **Prólogo ~**

Llovía en Londres esa tarde. No era nada inusual. En una bonita casa en los suburbios, una niña de once años miraba por su ventana cerrada a una lechuza que acababa de posarse al otro lado. Era un ave bastante rara, color gris oscuro con motas marrones en sus plumas, que parecían despeinadas y estaban chorreando agua. Los ojos del animal se clavaron en los de la joven, que era demasiado sensible como para dejar a la lechuza afuera con ese clima.

Abrió la ventana, dejando que el ave entrara revoloteando y salpicando por todas partes gotitas de agua. La situación ya de por sí era extraña. ¿Qué hacía una lechuza volando en pleno Londres, en medio de una tormenta? ¿Y qué hacía en la habitación de la chica? Entonces notó que había un sobre entre las patas de la lechuza. ¿Lechuza mensajera?

"¿Un mensaje para mí?" pensó , intentando utilizar la lógica. No conocía a nadie que entrenara lechuzas para mandar cartas. De todas maneras, sintió emoción. No estaba segura de por qué, pero aquella carta tenía buenas noticias… lo sentía. La tomó firmemente entre sus manos, contempló el sobre por unos segundos, y la abrió.

Hermione Granger apretó el papel entre sus dedos, como si fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Una sonrisa recorría su cara de izquierda a derecha, dejando entrever sus dientes blancos, aunque un poco grandes. Nunca le había molestado su aspecto. En su escuela primaria, ella era la primera de la clase, y con eso le bastaba. Seguramente, si comenzaba a estudiar con antelación, podría ser igual de brillante en esta nueva escuela. Hogwarts. ¡Una escuela de magia! Claro que primero tendría que explicarles a sus padres todo… seguro entenderían. La querían mucho. Además, por muy loco que sonara, el hecho de que ella fuera una potencial hechicera explicaba todas las cosas raras que le venían ocurriendo desde el año anterior.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —exclamó, saltando de alegría, acariciando de pasada a la lechuza que seguía dando vueltas en su cuarto—. ¡Tengo algo que decirles!

—No tan rápido—la frenó una voz proveniente de su armario —No eres lo suficientemente buena.

— ¿Quién… quién está ahí? —Hermione se acercó despacio, dudando, no asustada, sino algo confundida. ¿Un ladrón? ¿Un… fantasma?

Entonces el armario se abrió, y salió de adentro un joven mayor que ella. Su cabello era rubio platinado, estaba algo despeinado, y sus ojos grises parecían mirar a través de ella. Tenía puesta una camisa blanca y una corbata verde y plateada, como si llevara un uniforme de instituto. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

—No tienes lo necesario para entrar en Hogwarts—le dijo el chico, arrastrando las palabras, como si disfrutara burlarse de ella y a la vez le diera repugnancia— Eres una sangre-sucia que no merece esta oportunidad…

—Yo… ¿una qué? —Un asomo de pánico se dejó entrever en la mirada de la chica, que retrocedió unos pasos al mismo tiempo que el rubio avanzaba hacia ella. Hermione todavía tenía la carta agarrada con fuerza entre sus dedos, pero no pudo hacer más que soltarla cuando el muchacho se la quitó de un tirón.

—Una sangre-sucia —respondió él, sonriendo con malicia, rompiendo ante sus ojos la carta de Hogwarts —Y nunca serás nada más que eso. No mereces esto… no mereces nada…

El chico entonces levanto hacia ella una vara de madera, y la apuntó contra la lechuza, que seguía dando vueltas por allí. Pronunció unas palabras, y la lechuza calló al suelo, petrificada, con los ojos sin vida. Hermione, asustada por fin, gritó. ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? ¿No la habían oído cuando los llamó?

Supo entonces que aquel joven se llamaba Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. El idiota de Slytherin. Enemigo de Harry, su mejor amigo… recordó momentos vividos en Hogwarts. Ya había estado allí, siempre, hacía mucho…

—Eres un imbécil—le espetó a Malfoy, y miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que de repente no estaba más en su cuarto en Londres, sino en los terrenos de Hogwarts, sintiendo la humedad del césped entre los dedos de sus pies (¿estaba descalza?) y el fresco del viento.

—Te queda lindo ese vestido azul—respondió Draco, aunque sonó a sarcasmo.

Entonces ella le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, como había hecho cuando estaban en tercer año… y Draco Malfoy la miró con odio esta vez, levantando hacia ella su varita.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Avada…

Hermione despertó sobresaltada. Era la segunda vez esa semana que tenía un sueño tan vívido, tan real. ¿Por qué soñaba con Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Cerró nuevamente los ojos e intentó seguir durmiendo, pero una sensación rara se había apoderado de ella. Dentro de poco comenzaría su último año en Hogwarts, y después de todos los eventos vividos el año anterior (la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, la guerra contra Voldemort, y todo lo demás), no quería que nada arruinara ese nuevo año. Quería paz, tranquilidad, disfrutar de buenos momentos con Harry y Ron…

Y no dejaría que Malfoy se interpusiera en su camino. Ni siquiera en sus propios sueños. O en sus pesadillas.

Que equivoca estaba.

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter (así que ténganme paciencia, jaja), aunque ya he escrito otros antes sobre series y otras cosas, pero hace muchísimo de eso (¿Unos tres años, more or less?) y con otra cuenta. **

**Espero que les guste :) Intentaré subir capítulos lo antes posible, pero bueno, con la universidad y todo, haré lo que pueda hacer. **

**Voy a trabajar en este fic, y simultáneamente, en uno de The Vampire Diaries, para participar en un reto anual del foro Dangerous Liasions (Es la primera vez también que intento algo así, así que también veré que consigo. Amo los desafíos). Por lo tanto, disculpen si tardo un poquito en actualizar.**

**Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Nos vemosss!**


	2. Un Cobarde

**~ Capítulo 1: Un cobarde ~**

La noticia se extendió rápidamente en la comunidad mágica. El diario _El Profeta_ dedicó cinco páginas completas a una nota sobre el fin de la guerra y el nuevo comienzo. También se hacía mención especial a Albus Dumbledore, difunto director de Hogwarts, y a Severus Snape, también fallecido. Harry Potter y sus amigos habían tenido que declarar sobre todo lo vivido en esa "época oscura", y habían relatado hasta el más ínfimo detalle.

Y ahora comenzaba un nuevo año, sin el Innombrable y sin preocupaciones. El Ministerio había decidido que, debido a los hechos ocurridos el año anterior, las clases en Hogwarts se habían visto abruptamente interrumpidas, y por lo tanto, había que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

"_Como si nada hubiera ocurrido_"

Esa era la frase más escuchada en todos lados. Omitir un año, olvidar. No, olvidar era una estupidez. Simplemente omitir. Reconstruir. Empezar de nuevo. Los alumnos de Hogwarts debían volver a la rutina, volver a clases. Terminar lo que habían comenzado…

Draco Malfoy dejó el periódico encima de la mesa de roble del salón de su casa, dando un golpe, frustrado. Tendría que volver a Hogwarts para cursar el séptimo año. No era una noticia especialmente buena para él. Aunque los Malfoy no habían terminado en Azkaban (pues también era ya sabido que habían desertado de Voldemort al final), su padre ya no podría volver a trabajar para el Ministerio. Había perdido toda su influencia, era una vergüenza.

¡Por las Barbas de Merlín! Tendría que regresar al colegio y soportar a todos aplaudirle a Potter sus hazañas de héroe. Y él sería visto como…como un villano. Bueno, tampoco es que le importara demasiado. Siempre podía burlarse de Weasley y de la sangre sucia…

Tenía que reconocer que le habían salvado el pellejo en la Sala de Menesteres cuando el inepto de Crabbe había prendido fuego todo. De todos modos: Draco Malfoy ¿Agradecerles? Buen chiste.

— ¿Ya fuiste al Callejón Diagon por los libros, Draco? —le preguntó Narcissa, su madre, al verlo levantarse de repente de la mesa.

—No. Iré por ellos mañana—respondió el rubio, aunque no tenía demasiado ánimo.

—Intenta no meterte en problemas este año, ¿sí?

Draco la miró, enfadado. Nunca se había metido en tantos problemas como en los dos años anteriores, y no había sido culpa suya… era culpa de sus padres, del apellido Malfoy en sí. Malditos seguidores de Voldemort. Lo habían hecho pasar su sexto año intentando matar a Dumbledore y reparar el estúpido armario evanescente. Lo habían hecho ser mortífago, servirle al Señor Tenebroso. ¿Y todo para qué? Para terminar siendo parte del bando perdedor.

Había hecho cosas terribles, pero era demasiado soberbio como para sentirse arrepentido. Solo le quedaba avanzar. Olvidar y avanzar.

Más allá de eso, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre: astuto, inteligente, arrogante… Nada de eso había cambiado. ¿Y por qué tendría que cambiar? Se encontraba cómodo con su papel de anti-héroe. Pero no soportaba que lo llamaran cobarde.

"_Es que eso es lo que eres. Un cobarde."_

Otra vez esa maldita voz dentro de su cabeza, la misma que lo había despertado a mitad de la noche, haciéndolo sentirse horrible. Pesadillas, ¿quién lo diría? Tenía dieciocho años ya cumplidos, pero lo seguían atormentando las propias creaciones de su torturado subconsciente. Y la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior tenía nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger.

Se le había aparecido en sueños diciéndole todo lo que él no quería escuchar: que podría haber elegido diferente, que podría haber sido mejor persona… pero había sido un cobarde.

—Haré lo que pueda—le prometió a su madre, en tono frío y cortante, y abandonó el salón.

* * *

—Vamos, Ron. ¿Por qué tardas tanto? —murmuró Hermione, acomodándose el cabello castaño hacia un lado, en un gesto de impaciencia. Se encontraba en medio del Callejón Diagon, esperando a que su pelirrojo novio (aún le sonaba rara la palabra novio, la hacía sonrojarse levemente) decidiera aparecerse de una vez.

Habían quedado en encontrarse para comprar juntos los libros y cosas necesarias para el último año. Irían a tomar un café en algún lado, y luego Harry se les uniría. Este último ya había comprado sus cosas con antelación, puesto a que Ginny, su novia y hermana de Ron, lo había arrastrado. Ahora seguramente estaría con ella.

Hermione llevaba media hora esperando, intentando que la gente no se la chocara al pasar caminando de un lado a otro. Al día siguiente volverían a Hogwarts. Estaba emocionada.

Un fuerte ruido a su lado la hizo percatarse de que Ron Weasley por fin llegaba.

—Perdón la demora, me sigue costando un poco esto de aparecerme—se excusó él, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No importa—dijo ella, con una sonrisita—Vamos de una vez.

Era tan extraño. ¿Ron y ella? Se lo hubiesen dicho un par de años atrás y Hermione se hubiera reído. Pero ahora era real. Estaban juntos, casi como por arte de magia. Llegaron a Flourish y Blotts entre besos y discusiones pequeñas, que terminaban en más besos, y en risas. Eso era lo bueno de estar con Ron, que eran tan diferentes y se peleaban tanto, que valía la pena intentarlo.

Entraron a la librería y Hermione sacó la lista de libros que necesitaban.

—Vaya, miren quienes llegaron—dijo detrás de ellos una voz que reconocieron al instante.

Se dieron vuelta y se encontraron cara a cara con Malfoy, que los observaba con una sonrisa burlona. Hermione lo miró confundida por un instante. Había estado soñando tanto con aquel idiota últimamente, que de pronto no sabía si aquello estaba en serio pasando o seguía durmiendo.

—La sangre sucia inmunda y su sucio novio.

—No empieces, Malfoy—lo cortó Hermione rápidamente, y apretó la mano de Ron cuando vio que este ya había comenzado a ponerse rojo de ira.

—De acuerdo—dijo el rubio, fijando sus ojos grises en ella y arrastrando las palabras, como siempre hacía. Ahí estaba, ante él, la chica que lo había llamado cobarde en sueños, y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. —Solo vine a comprar libros. ¿Cómo está Potter, por cierto? No veo a ese perdedor por aquí. Qué raro que no esté presumiendo…

—El único presumido aquí eres tu —espetó la chica—Ven, Ron. Volveremos más tarde.

—Eso es, Granger—dijo Draco con desprecio—Llévatelo. De todas formas, seguro no puede pagar ningún libro.

— ¡Imbécil! —Ron hizo amago de abalanzarse sobre él. Iba a romperle la cara a ese gusano de Slytherin.

—Ya, Ron—Hermione se interpuso entre los dos—No pierdas tiempo espantando a este cobarde. Vamos.

Se dirigieron a la puerta ignorándolo por completo. Draco sintió ganas de gritar. Algo en su interior se había revuelto en el preciso instante en que había visto a Granger allí. No había podido resistirse a insultarlos y molestarlos. ¿Por qué estaba con Weasley? Por un momento, deseo saber qué se sentiría tomar de la mano a Hermione. ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Además, acababa de llamarlo _cobarde _de nuevo. Esta vez era en la vida real, no en un sueño.

—Me debo estar volviendo loco—murmuró, para sí mismo. Impulsivamente, salió corriendo detrás de ellos. Los alcanzó cuando llegaban a una esquina. —Granger, no sé cómo hiciste para meterte en mis sueños, ni siquiera sé si es posible, pero te advierto: deja de hacerlo, o te juro que me las pagarás.

Ella lo miró fijamente, mientras Ron lo miraba con odio.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió la chica.

— De las pesadillas. Has que paren o…

Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que era muy probable que todos los sueños horribles que había experimentado últimamente fueran obra de Malfoy. Seguramente con algún hechizo conseguía meterse en sus sueños, para jugarle una broma. Y ahora se estaba burlando de ella.

— ¿Pesadillas? ¡Pesadillas son las que yo tengo, cuando te apareces y me dices cosas horribles, e intentas matarme!

Ron los miraba sin entender nada. ¿Su novia soñando con Malfoy? No le gustaba como sonaba eso.

—Muy inteligente, sangre sucia, intentar hacerte la inocente, la víctima. Seguro que esperas que Potter te defienda, ¿No? —Miró a Ron de arriba a abajo— Y apuesto a que estás con este tonto de aquí porque el Niño que Sobrevivió, el gran San Potter, no te dio oportunidad, ¿verdad?

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ron sacó su varita y apuntó a Malfoy. Y viceversa.

Hermione soltó un quejido.

—Vamos, Ron—lo hizo bajar la varita—Sabes que son solo tonterías. Vamos.

Draco bajó su varita también, aunque seguía con una expresión amenazante en su pálida cara. Hermione y Ron, tomados de la mano, desaparecieron.

Entonces fue cuando lo sintió: un ardor en el brazo izquierdo, un dolor punzante: La Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su piel parecía a punto de brotar en llamas.

* * *

Se besaban como si les quedara poco tiempo de vida, con pasión y apuro, sumiéndose en el desenfreno, aunque Harry Potter sabía mejor que nadie que la guerra había concluido y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ginny enredaba las manos en el cabello negro de Harry, mientras este aferraba su cintura. No se encontraban en una posición muy cómoda (ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él) ni en un lugar demasiado privado (¡En el sofá de la sala de La Madriguera!), pero aun así aquello era fantástico.

Por fin podía estar con Ginny Weasley enteramente, sin tener que preocuparse por fuerzas malignas que quisieran hacerle daño a su novia, o de que su mejor amigo lo odiara y quisiera matarlo por estar con su hermana menor. Bueno, al menos no tanto.

Y para Ginny, aquello era un sueño hecho realidad: le había gustado Harry desde hacía tanto tiempo… y ahora finalmente él la había notado, y todo era perfecto.

— ¡Qué rayos…

Ron y Hermione acababan de aparecerse en la sala. Ron los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión de psicópata. Harry y Ginny se separaron tan de repente que la joven Weasley aterrizó en el suelo. Harry estaba ruborizado, aún era el mismo chico de siempre. La pelirroja se levantó, le dio a Harry un último beso en la mejilla, y se dirigió a su habitación, como si no hubiese pasado nada fuera de lo común. Hermione comenzó a reírse ante lo ridículo de la situación.

— ¡Que ahora estés de novio con mi hermanita no quiere decir que puedan estar… haciendo lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo… en medio de la sala… delante de mis narices! ¡Y de las narices de mi madre! Podría entrar en cualquier momento…

—Relájate, Ron—le dijo Hermione—Solo estaban besándose.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Harry, mirándolo algo avergonzado—Es que…

—No importa, está bien—Ron suspiró, y ya parecía más tranquilo—Lamento ponerme como un loco. Pero es que esta situación es sumamente rara…

— ¿Por qué regresaron tan pronto? —preguntó Harry, mirándolos a ambos.

—Nos cruzamos con Malfoy—explicó Hermione. El nombre del chico de ojos grisáceos se sintió como pegamento en su boca.

Ron pareció recordar algo de repente.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que tienes pesadillas con él?

—No es nada. —Mintió ella—Solo fueron unos sueños tontos en los que me llamaba sangre sucia. Nada nuevo. Algo así como la discusión que tuvimos hace un rato.

—Ese idiota…—Harry había fruncido el ceño, con odio. —Después de que lo salvamos…

—Debimos dejarlo que se prenda fuego—lamentó el pelirrojo, sentándose en el sofá junto a su amigo. Hermione se sentó al lado de ambos.

Los tres allí sentados, sumidos en la tranquilidad de La Madriguera, conformaban un retrato de amistad inquebrantable. Los tres, juntos, desde el principio hasta el final. A unas cuantas horas de regresar a Hogwarts, ese mágico lugar, para continuar haciendo lo que mejor se les daba: estar unidos. Como siempre había sido: _Como si nada hubiera ocurrido._

—A veces me pongo a pensar, y es tan extraño… es un sentimiento liberador—comentó Hermione, mirando alternamente a Harry y a Ron. Este último le acariciaba con suavidad la rodilla.

—Es increíble que se haya acabado—concordó Harry, acomodándose los anteojos. Miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa— Vencimos a Voldemort. Lo _vencimos_. Ya no está.

—Lo hiciste, Harry.

—Lo _hicimos,_ juntos. —la corrigió el pelinegro.

—Y ahora ya puedes ser normal—agregó Ron, y Harry volvió a sonreír ante la idea de transcurrir por fin un año escolar sin complicaciones. Instintivamente se tocó la cicatriz en la frente. Casi había olvidado que la tenía.

* * *

Hermione se revolvía entre las sábanas, y parecía a punto de caerse de la cama. No dejaba de murmurar cosas, aunque Ginny no entendía ni una sola palabra. Compartían habitación en La Madriguera. Al día siguiente tendrían que levantarse temprano para terminar de empacar y llegar a tiempo a la estación King Cross. Y Ginny no conseguía pegar ojo. Mucho menos lo conseguiría con la otra chica balbuceando cosas mientras dormía.

—Hermione—susurró, para despertarla—Hermione, ¿estás bien?

—Basta… Bufanda… Malfoy…

¿Malfoy? ¿Hermione soñando con Malfoy? Aquello sí que le llamó la atención a la pelirroja.

—Draco… Draco… —susurró Hermione, aún sin despertar. ¿Qué demonios estaría soñando?

* * *

—No deberían haberte enviado esa carta—le decía Draco Malfoy a Hermione, dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva—No perteneces aquí.

Se encontraban sentados bajo un enorme árbol en los alrededores del colegio. Por alguna razón casi inexplicable, estaban sentados juntos, lo cual demostraba que aquello no era más que un sueño.

—Tengo magia—replicó ella—Soy una bruja. Soy incluso mejor que tú. Mucho más inteligente.

—No eres más que una sangre sucia. Hija de muggles. Eres un asco.

Entonces el rubio le quitó la bufanda de Gryffindor que llevaba puesta, y se la colocó alrededor de su propio cuello blanco, encima de la de Slytherin. Quedaba ridículo usando dos bufandas superpuestas. Además, Malfoy nunca usaría nada de Gryffindor. Otra prueba de que aquello estaba ocurriendo en algún plano onírico. No era real.

—A ver si ahora me llamas cobarde. Tengo puesta la bufanda de la casa de los valientes, ¿no es cierto? Es una bufanda muy fea, por cierto.

Malfoy se levantó del suelo y la miró desde arriba. Ella se paró y quedaron frente a frente.

—Devuélvemela en este instante.

—No acepto órdenes de personas que no tengan sangre pura.

— ¡Basta, Malfoy! Dame mi bufanda.

—Si te consideras tan valiente, ven y quítamela tú misma—la desafió el chico, sonriendo con malicia.

Aquello era un sueño ¿no? No pensaba permitir que Malfoy la molestara dentro de sus propios sueños, aunque ya fuera algo usual. Necesitaba dejar de soñar con él. ¿Qué rayos le ocurría?

Hermione estiró su brazo, tomó la bufanda roja y dorada, y se la arrancó de un tirón a Draco, que la contemplaba con sus helados ojos grises sin decir nada. Entonces el sueño se volvió raro… Y de un momento a otro, se estaban besando.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Subí el primer capi bastante rápido, e intentaré subir otro mañana o pasado. Luego me voy de vacaciones por unos cuatro días, así que bueno, veré que puedo hacer… Tengo además que ponerme a trabajar en el fic de Vampire… Y estudiar para la uni… Oh, ¡tantas cosas maravillosas! Ja. Ignórenme. Estoy loquita. **

**¿Qué les parece hasta ahora?**

**Bueno, en el futuro voy a jugar con las parejas Draco/Hermione (¡obvio!), Harry/Ginny, y Harry/Hermione (yeah, quiero que llegue este precioso momento. Me da un poco de lástima por Ron y Ginny, ¿no? Pero shhh. No tienen por qué enterarse.)**

**¿Y que onda la Marca Tenebrosa de Draco? ¿Por qué le arde? ¿Nuevos problemas? Seguro. ¿Voldermort? Ni idea. Chan, chan, CHAN. (musica de suspense)**

**Nos leemos prontooooo**


	3. Confusión en el Expreso

**~ Capítulo 2: Confusión en el Expreso ~**

King´s Cross estaba abarrotada de estudiantes, como todos los años al inicio de clases en Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se aparecieron allí, acompañados por la señora Weasley, que había insistido en ir a despedirlos.

—Es tu último año, Ron—le había dicho, con lágrimas en los ojos—Y el penúltimo de Ginny. Quiero que todo sea perfecto. Todos ustedes están tan crecidos…

Al llegar, Harry fue el primero en despedirse de Molly, y atravesó corriendo la pared de ladrillos entre la plataforma nueve y la diez. La plataforma 9 ¾. Tal como había hecho hacía ya siete años, cuando no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que debía hacer. Los demás lo siguieron.

Abordaron el tren justo a tiempo, y se sentaron los cuatro juntos en el compartimiento que antes solían compartir. Hermione y Ron parecían haber olvidado su responsabilidad de prefectos, y estaban tomados de la mano. Harry y Ginny no dejaban de mirarse y sonreír. Parecía una especie de extraña e incómoda cita doble. Por suerte, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y Luna Lovewood entró, canturreando alegremente.

— ¡Hola chicos! —Saludó, y se sentó con ellos— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí, cierto? Estoy esperando a Neville, pero no sé dónde está.

—Por supuesto—respondió Harry. Luna ahora estaba de novia con ían una pareja muy peculiar, se entendían bien, y Harry se alegró por ellos. Ambos eran buenas personas y se merecían. No pudo evitar pensar en lo distinto que era todo ahora. Habían cambiado tantas cosas…

Entonces Neville por fin apareció, con un sapo en la mano.

— ¡Hola! ¡Se me había escapado Trevor! —explicó, y se sentó al lado de Luna. Harry sonrió para sí mismo: tantas cosas seguían siendo iguales…

La puerta volvió a abrirse unos minutos después. Esta vez, Draco Malfoy estaba allí parado, mirándolos a todos con una expresión altanera en su cara afilada. Su cabello rubio parecía resplandecer. Hermione fijó su vista en el suelo del vagón, examinándolo como si fuera muy interesante. Este gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Ginny, que recordó que Hermione había estado murmurando el nombre del chico de Slytherin mientras dormía. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—Oh, olvidé que este es el vagón de los perdedores—dijo Malfoy.

—A ti nadie te invitó—replicó Harry, poniéndose de pie.

—Granger, necesito que hablemos. ¿Tienes un segundo de tu nada valioso tiempo de sangre sucia? ¿O vas a seguir haciendo arrumacos con Weasley?

— ¡No le hables así! —saltó Harry, sacando la varita. Aparentemente, Draco tampoco había cambiado mucho desde la Segunda Guerra. Seguía siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre. No iba a permitir que se dirigiera a su mejor amiga de esa forma tan insultante.

Ron también parecía a punto de levantarse y golpear a Malfoy en la cara, pero lo único que hizo fue agarrar con más fuerza la mano de su novia, en un gesto posesivo. ¿Qué quería ese cretino hablar con su Hermione?

—Le hablo como yo quiera, y puede defenderse solita—declaró el rubio, ignorando a Harry. Miró a Hermione—Tenemos que hablar.

—Ella no va a…

—Está bien—Hermione interrumpió a Ron, se levantó y salió al pasillo detrás de Malfoy. Harry, Ron, Neville y Luna se quedaron sorprendidos, sin habla. Ron estaba a punto de estallar de furia. Harry parecía incrédulo. Ginny simplemente entornó los ojos: algo pasaba entre esos dos.

* * *

Había soñado con él. Había soñado que se besaban. Y se había sentido tan real, tan… No podía mirarlo a los ojos. Al mismo tiempo, se sentía culpable, aunque no tenía por qué. Uno no puede decidir qué soñar, ¿o sí?

En ese momento, seguía a Malfoy por el corredor del Expreso a Hogwarts.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Inquirió la castaña, — ¿No podemos hablar aquí?

— ¿Estás loca? Cualquiera podría escuchar. Y mi reputación ya está bastante arruinada con todo lo ocurrido el año pasado como para que ahora también crean que tengo interés por una sangre sucia.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada.

Entraron a un compartimiento vacío. Malfoy bajó la cortina del vidrio de la puerta, de modo que quedaban aislados de los demás. Hermione se estremeció: quizás no hubiera sido una buena idea. ¿Malfoy no iría a atacarla, verdad? Después de todo, había sido mortífago…

— ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó.

—Anoche tuve un sueño muy… fuera de lo común—comentó él, arrastrando las palabras. —Por alguna razón, creo que tú también, ¿No es así? En el callejón Diagon, dijiste que tenías pesadillas donde yo aparezco…

Ella asintió con la cabeza, despacio.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo—dijo Draco, tomando asiento. —Sabes que no te soporto… así que no entiendo por qué diantres tengo esos estúpidos sueños.

—A mí tampoco me caes nada bien—replicó Hermione, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

—Lo más curioso es que desde que empecé a tener estos… sueños… —Malfoy bajó la voz hasta convertirla casi en un susurro—La Marca Tenebrosa me arde.

— ¿Qué…

—No se… No quiero tener nada que ver con las fuerzas oscuras de nuevo. A veces quisiera poder borrarme esta estúpida cosa de mi piel-Se arremangó y le mostró la marca- Y tampoco quiero tener nada que ver contigo, Granger. Pero algo raro está ocurriendo.

Aquello no era algo que se viera todos los días: Hermione y Draco de acuerdo en algo.

— ¿Qué haremos al respecto? —preguntó la chica.

—Esperaba que tú supieras que hacer—confesó Draco, aunque parecía odiar la idea de tener que pedirle ayuda a alguien a quien consideraba inferior—¿No eres el cerebro de tu grupito de tarados?

—Si sigues insultándome o a mis amigos, no llegaremos a nada, Malfoy—recriminó Hermione, molesta— Y no tengo ni idea de qué hacer. Tendríamos que preguntarle a alguien… Quizás los chicos…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —gritó él—No puedes decirles nada. Lo único que me falta es tener a Potter persiguiéndome para ver si tengo algún plan malvado como hizo en sexto año.

—Y tenía toda la razón—alegó la joven de Gryffindor. A Hermione le preocupaba no poder hablar del tema con sus mejores amigos. Con su novio. Ron ya parecía bastante molesto cuando ella había abandonado el compartimiento siguiendo a Malfoy… no quería pelear. Tenía que decirles lo que estaba pasando.

—Tendrás que jurarme que no dirás nada—dijo Draco—Esto tenemos que resolverlo nosotros.

—Podríamos hablar con algún profesor…

—No. Nadie, y me refiero a nadie, debe enterarse.

—Y entonces… ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

—Lo resolveremos de alguna forma—prometió él, aunque parecía igual de inseguro que ella. Al cabo de unos momentos recuperó su arrogancia de siempre—Sí, no puede ser algo tan malo como parece. Lo resolveremos. Soy inteligente, y tú tampoco eres lo que se dice una tonta.

—Gracias—dijo ella, con sarcasmo. Era lo más parecido a un halago que jamás recibiría de aquel chico. — ¿Buscamos información sobre sueños compartidos… y artes oscuras en la biblioteca? ¿Crees que encontraremos algo?

—Eso espero, Granger. Ahora, mejor salgamos de aquí antes de que piensen que intenté asesinarte.

Malfoy se levantó del asiento donde estaba, y quedó parado justo en frente de Hermione. Igual que en el sueño, cuando le había sacado su bufanda y… No, esto era real. Ambos se miraron por un instante, en silencio.

—Draco…

En la mente de Hermione se estaba formando una escena que era tanto ridícula como excitante… ¿Qué ocurriría si Draco la tomaba ahí mismo y la besaba? Y ella le devolvería el beso, porque se moría de ganas de hacerlo… y se quedarían ahí, juntos, el resto del viaje a Hogwarts… Besándose como lo habían hecho en sus sueños…

— ¿Sí?

Al escuchar la voz del rubio, salió de sus pensamientos. Cayó en la cuenta de lo que había estado pensando y se odió a sí misma por un segundo. ¡Estaba fantaseando con aquel infeliz!

— ¿Me dejas pasar? Estás bloqueando la puerta.-le dijo.

Draco salió del trance en el que se había quedado, y se apartó hacia un lado. No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de ella. Un montón de imágenes se cruzaron en ese momento por su cabeza: él y la sangre sucia, besándose apasionadamente en aquel compartimiento… lejos de las miradas ajenas… sus labios recorriendo cada centímetro de la piel de la chica… Las de ella en su espalda, en su cabello…

—Adiós, sangre sucia—le dijo—Y recuerda, Granger, ni una palabra.

Ella asintió y salió de allí.

—

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —le preguntó Hermione a Ginny cuando regresó al compartimiento de siempre. La hermana menor de Ron estaba comiendo un chocolate en forma de corazón que seguramente Harry le había comprado (pues últimamente tenía esa clase de gestos "románticos" con ella).

—Luna y Neville fueron a buscar a la señora del carrito de dulces. Harry y Ron se fueron hace unos diez minutos a dar vueltas por el tren—respondió la pelirroja—Se preocuparon porque tardaste bastante y decidieron buscarte.

— ¡Solo tardé diez minutos!

—Diez minutos hablando con Malfoy—aclaró Ginny— Todos coincidimos en que no es una buena persona. Y además, nos odia.

—Que exagerados—dijo Hermione, aunque sabía que Ginny tenía razón. No había manera de que pudiera confiar en Draco Malfoy. Pero estaba ese temita de los sueños…

— ¿Qué estabas soñando anoche? —inquirió la joven Weasley con despreocupación, como si estuviera preguntándole el clima o su color favorito. Hermione parecía alterada.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada. Es que… —bajó la voz—mencionaste a Malfoy varias veces…

—No lo recuerdo. Seguro fue una pesadilla—mintió Hermione, aunque Ginny la miró con la ceja levantada.

—Sí, seguro… Y ¿de qué quería hablar contigo? ¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes dos?

—Ya sabes, tonterías. Me dijo "sangre sucia", y cosas así… Y quería unos apuntes de Pociones del año pasado…

—No sabes mentir, Hermione—se rió Ginny—No necesito que me lo cuentes, pero te pido una cosa: ten cuidado. Malfoy es malo. Malísimo. Un cobarde, engreído, mentiroso.

—Ya, una cucaracha. ¡Nada pasa entre él y yo! — afirmó la castaña, fingiendo indignación.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices…

* * *

—Harry… ¿Crees que pasa algo entre Hermione y Malfoy?

La pregunta de Ron sorprendió a Harry. Se encontraban en el corredor del tren, buscando señales de Malfoy o Hermione. Que Ron sugiriera que Hermione pudiera estar en algo con ese imbécil era ridículo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —se rio el pelinegro, negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo— Es algo rayano a lo imposible.

—Es que…

—Ron, por favor—dijo Harry—Piensa: Hermione te tiene a ti. Es tu novia. Nos tiene a ambos como amigos, odia a Draco tanto como nosotros…

La conversación se vio interrumpida por unas risitas y voces que murmuraban. Un par de chicas que acababan de salir de uno de los compartimientos del tren los observaban y cotilleaban entre sí. Una de ellas, rubia de cabello ondulado y ojos azules, miraba con especial atención al pelirrojo.

La otra se acercó al par de amigos agitando su cabello cortado hasta los hombros, y sonrió con confianza.

—A mi amiga Cathy le pareces lindo—le dijo a Ron, señalando a la rubia, que estaba roja como un tomate, y volvió a meterse en el compartimiento a toda prisa—Y quiere saber si saldrías con ella.

Ron, que al principio estaba sorprendido y algo avergonzado, sacó pecho, en un intento por parecer varonil y atractivo.

—Bueno, yo…

—Ron—le espetó Harry, hablándole de costado. No podía creer que pudiera considerar la cita con esa chica desconocida, por más linda que fuera: tenía novia.

—Tienes razón—respondió él, también hablando en voz baja. La chica de pelo corto los miraba, impaciente. —Lo lamento, tengo novia.

—Bueno, mala suerte, entonces…—dijo la joven, y se alejó, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Harry.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Harry, atónito— ¿Lo notaste? ¡Eran de Slytherin!

Aquello era rarísimo: los miembros de Slytherin en general los odiaban. Odiaban a Harry Potter, a Gryffindor y a todo lo relacionado con esas dos cosas.

—Con todo lo ocurrido el año pasado, probablemente nos consideran héroes—Ron sonrió ante la posibilidad. Aquello era inesperado y muy aprovechable. Pero él amaba a Hermione. Entonces retomó la conversación que estaban teniendo antes de ser interrumpidos. —Entonces, ¿Qué hay con Malfoy y mi chica?

Harry suspiró, frustrado.

—Nada, Ron. Olvídalo.

No sabía si le molestaba más el hecho de que su amigo insistiera con esa ridícula teoría, o el hecho de que quizás fuese cierto. Podía tolerar ver a Hermione con Ron: el joven era su mejor amigo, ella su mejor amiga, y no hacían mala pareja. ¿Pero Draco Malfoy? ¿Malfoy? No, ni hablar. Si algo pasaba entre Hermione y ese intento de bravucón insoportable, Harry iba a enloquecer. Así que prefirió pensar que nada raro pasaba.

Entonces notó que acaba de pensar en Hermione de una manera distinta a la de siempre. Como si su amiga fuera de su propiedad, o como si fuera algo más que una simple amiga… Habían pasado por tanto juntos… No, no era posible que siquiera estuviera pensando en una cosa así. Hermione era como una hermana: una hermana de su misma edad, muy inteligente, demasiado cariñosa y con un cuerpazo, pero una hermana en fin. Ginny, en cambio, hacía que se quedara sin aliento, le gustaba tanto que parecía humanamente imposible.

* * *

El Expreso se detuvo con una sacudida final al llegar por fin a Hogwarts. Todos tomaron sus cosas y se apresuraron para bajar. Hermione había pasado el resto del viaje leyendo "Runas Antiguas, una explicación mágica", e intentando ignorar la mirada de curiosidad de Ginny.

Harry y Ron habían regresado al compartimiento, y se habían alegrado de encontrar a Hermione allí nuevamente, aunque Ron había montado una pequeña escena de celos.

—No puedo creer que hayas ido a hablar con ese idiota—soltó ni bien entró, sin pensar.

—Ron, simplemente quería averiguar qué quería Malfoy—contestó ella, por décima vez—Y no pasa absolutamente nada entre Malfoy y yo.

Harry se limitó a acariciarle el largo cabello a Ginny, mientras observaba a Ron y Hermione discutir. Si él estuviera con Hermione, estaba seguro de que no vivirían discutiendo… Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Por qué había comenzado a pensar en eso?

— ¿Pasa algo, Harry? —le preguntó Ginny. Él negó con cabeza.

Ahora que por fin habían llegado al castillo, se dirigieron con los demás alumnos al gran salón, para el banquete de bienvenida. Ron y Hermione habían dejado de pelear y se encaminaron hacia adentro juntos.

—Espera un segundo—frenó Ginny a Harry, tomándolo de la mano.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó. La chica acercó su cara a la de él, y lo besó. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. El beso se hizo más profundo, Harry respondió con ansias…

—Ejem.

Se separaron al notar que Hagrid estaba plantado delante de ellos, seguido por un grupo de niños de primer año.

—Y aquí verán a Harry Potter, que venció al Innombrable el año pasado—dijo, señalando a Harry, que estaba algo ruborizado. Los de primero parecían aturdidos, lo contemplaban admirados.

Hagrid le sonrió y siguió el recorrido. Ginny había empezado a reírse.

—Wow, eres un verdadero héroe, ¿No? —le dijo, volviendo a tomarle la mano. —Vamos adentro, muero de hambre.

Por un momento, solo por un ínfimo instante, algo dentro de Harry lo hizo preguntarse cómo serían las cosas si fuera Hermione, y no Ginny, la chica que caminaba a su lado hacia el gran salón.

* * *

Los vio entrando juntos y por alguna razón sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Granger y Weasley, Weasley y Granger. ¿Y por qué a él le importaba tanto verlos de la mano? ¿Por qué a él, Draco Malfoy, le importaba un comino lo que hiciera esa sangre sucia?

Aquello tenía que ver con esos sueños, estaba seguro. En el tren, cuando habían estado solos, había estado a punto de cometer una estupidez, un error garrafal. Había querido besarla, había sentido tantas ganas que se había quedado como congelado.

Cada vez sentía más odio por aquella muchacha de cabello castaño. Cada vez crecía más su odio hacia él mismo. Necesita respuestas, necesitaba comprender que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué soñaba con ella? ¿Por qué le dolía la Marca?

La Marca Tenebrosa no podía brillar, arder ni hacer nada a menos que alguien (un mortífago) la invocara, o que Voldemort mismo lo hiciera. Voldemort estaba muerto. Los mortífagos, muertos o en Azkaban.

Además, ¿Qué tenía que ver Granger con la Marca Tenebrosa?

No entendía nada. Decidió concentrarse en la comida. Solo sabía una cosa: necesitaba quitarse a esa chica de la cabeza, antes de que se volviera loco y no hubiera vuelta atrás.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? **

**De a poco se van dejando entrever los sentimientos de confusión de nuestro querido Harry Potter, que aunque ama a la pelirroja, quiere a su mejor amiga más de lo que debería.**

**Y Hermione y Draco, con esos sueños y escenas tan raras… y la Marca… Y Ron, bastante celoso, aunque no desaprovecha hacerse el lindo con las otras chicas… **

**Esperen y verán (? **

**Mañana viajo, y voy a estar sin internet unos días. El Martes, ni bien vuelva a mi casa, publicaré el próximo capítulo (Lo voy a dejar ya preparado en estos días, total para usar Word no necesito conexión) **

**Bueno, nos veremos pronto. Goodbye:)**


	4. Besar a Hermione

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste. Estuve de vacaciones, disculpen la tardanza. Obviamente los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K Rowling etc. etc. etc.**

**Bueno, acá va:**

**~ Capítulo 3: Besar a Hermione ~**

La ceremonia de selección se hizo bastante rápida. El sombrero seleccionador cantó una canción nueva, como hacía cada año, y este año agregó una estrofa que hizo que a varios se les cayeran las lágrimas:

_Siempre en nuestro corazón_

_habrá personas valiosas:_

_Albus ya duerme en paz,_

_Severus por igual._

_Mientras estos niños rían,_

_podrán ellos descansar._

Luego se había procedido a enviar a los alumnos nuevos de Hogwarts a las que serían sus respectivas casas por el resto de sus años como estudiantes. Esto no tardó más de diez minutos, por suerte. Era evidente que luego del viaje en tren, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts tenían hambre y esperaban con ansias el banquete. Entre los murmullos, las conversaciones triviales y las risas, se escuchaba el ruido de las copas y del movimiento de platos y cubiertos. Por unos treinta minutos, todos comieron, se llenaron y quedaron satisfechos.

En la mesa de los profesores también reinaba un ambiente de tranquilidad y festejo, y las bandejas con comida iban apareciendo y desapareciendo al ser vaciadas por completo. En el lugar donde solía sentarse Dumbledore, ahora estaba Minerva McGonagall, que conversaba animadamente con la profesora Sprout.

— ¿McGonagall es nuestra nueva directora? —preguntó Pansy Parkinson, una alumna de Slytherin que estaba sentada al lado de Draco Malfoy. —Odio a esa mujer.

—Odias a todo el mundo, Pansy—replicó el rubio, cansado de escuchar las peroratas de aquella joven maliciosa. Era su amiga, sí, pero ella creía que eran algo más. Estaba harto de tenerla todo el día rondado a su alrededor como un satélite, aunque al mismo tiempo eso lo hacía sentirse importante. Esa era la única razón por la que no trataba a esa muchacha del todo mal.

—Sí, pero ella era jefa de Gryffindor… No la soporto.

—Ella tampoco nos soporta a nosotros—declaró Blaise Zabini, estirándose en su asiento. — ¿Qué estás mirando, Draco?

Draco se había quedado unos segundos con la vista clavada en la mesa de Gryffindor. Hermione Granger estaba sentada entre Potter y Weasley, riendo de algo que había dicho este último. Draco sintió una punzada de odio hacia ella y hacia todos los que estaban sentados en aquella mesa. Deseó en silencio que se les cayera uno de los enormes candelabros encima.

—Nada—respondió luego de un instante—Simplemente contemplo a la inutilidad en su máximo esplendor. Potter y sus amiguitos, allí, tan alegres, tan victoriosos. Los detesto tanto...

—Granger es la peor—dijo Pansy, con altanería—Esa insoportable comelibros… Y sumamente fea. No entiendo como tiene amigos como esos.

Todos miraron a Parkinson fijamente.

— ¿Qué? Potter será un retrasado imbécil traidor a la sangre, pero está bastante bueno.

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su cara de incredulidad debió resultar obvia, porque la joven se inclinó hacia él y le acarició la mejilla.

—Sabes que igual te prefiero a ti, Draco.

Así estaba mejor. Draco no sentía nada por ella, pero le gustaba que lo admiraran.

—Lo que no entiendo es porqué Granger se fijaría en alguien como Weasley teniendo al mismísimo "elegido" como mejor amigo—prosiguió Pansy, pensativa. —Bah, esa mugrienta no tiene razón de ser.

Siguieron comiendo, pero Draco se había quedado con las palabras de su compañera en la cabeza: ¿Granger se fijaría en Potter? Eran tan cercanos… No podía permitirlo… No podía…

Luego se acordó de que él odiaba a la maldita sangre impura, y se le pasó su enojo momentáneo, aunque durante toda la cena cada vez que miraba a la mesa de Gryffindor y la veía, sentía ganas de ser él quien estuviera sentado a su lado.

* * *

— ¡McGonagall es la nueva directora! —exclamó Ginny con alegría.

—Es una gran noticia, la verdad—dijo Neville, que estaba sentado a su lado, y no dejaba de mirar con anhelo la mesa de Ravenclaw. Luna lo saludó desde la distancia y el chico sonrió. —Este va a ser un gran año.

— ¿Y quién será jefe de nuestra casa? ¿Y quién dará Transformaciones? —preguntó Ron, mientras comían el postre.

—Ni idea—respondió Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Espero que alguien amable—comentó Neville—Yo estaba bien con Mcgonagall…

—Oye, Harry… ¿Estás bien? —inquirió Hermione, dándose cuenta de que su amigo estaba muy callado.

—Sí, si—contestó él, aunque parecía confundido—¿Hablaban de Quidditch?

Ginny lo miró con una ceja levantada y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

—No—le dijo—hablábamos de…

La voz de su pelirroja novia fue interrumpida por la profesora McGonagall, ahora directora, que se había levantado de su asiento y se encontraba en frente del salón, hablando desde el lugar donde los años anteriores Dumbledore les había dado la bienvenida.

—Sean bienvenidos a un nuevo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería—comenzó, en un tono que se las arreglaba para ser serio y amigable al mismo tiempo—Este año, como verán, seré la directora de Hogwarts, y es para mí un honor aceptar el puesto, pese a que lamento… lamento muchísimo…—todos creyeron que iba a romper en llanto, pero sabían que McGonagall era fuerte como una roca. Contuvo sus emociones, y prosiguió— Lamento muchísimo, y sé que ustedes también, el fallecimiento de nuestro querido Albus Dumbledore, y también del profesor Snape… Permítanme presentarles al nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Ernest Lakensterk.

Señaló a un hombre de unos cuarenta años de cabello de un extraño color verde oscuro y ojos igualmente verdes. Lakensterk saludó con una mano y siguió comiendo como si no pasara nada.

—Bueno—continuó McGonagall—Quiero informarles que yo seguiré en el puesto de Jefa de la casa de Gryffindor—anunció, recibiendo aplausos de parte de los alumnos de Gryffindor, y abucheos por parte de Slytherin. Hizo un gesto para que todos se callaran—No se quejen, ya está decidido. Y la clase de Transformaciones será impartida por el señor Flitwick, que aceptó dar la materia además de Encantamientos. Déjenme recordarles que está prohibido el ingreso al Bosque, y que no deberían andar solos de noche fuera de sus dormitorios. Eso es todo, por ahora. ¡Que tengan un buen año escolar!

Todos volvieron a aplaudir. Había llegado la hora de ir a la sala común. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se levantaron de la mesa, despidieron a Neville, que dijo que iría un rato a charlar con Luna y los alcanzaría más tarde, y se encaminaron hacia la salida, rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor. Ron y Hermione se adelantaron y caminaban con las manos entrelazadas. Harry vio cómo se daban un corto beso y seguían adelante.

—Estás muy desconcentrado, Harry—le dijo Ginny al pelinegro, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—Lo lamento… tengo la cabeza en otra parte—No podía decirle a su novia que había estado toda la cena pensando en cómo sería ser Ron en esos momentos y estar besando a Hermione. Se sentía un malvado traidor.

— ¿En el Quidditch, verdad? —preguntó la chica, agitando su cabello pelirrojo de un lado a otro mientras avanzaba.

—Exactamente—mintió él. Por suerte tenía eso como excusa. "Soy un miserable" pensó.

— ¿Seguirás de capitán este año?

—Sí, así es. —respondió Harry, clavando la mirada en la nuca de Ron y Hermione, que iban unos cuantos pasos por delante de ellos. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué de repente se sentía de esa manera?

La explicación más lógica era la siguiente: Nunca había pensado en Hermione como más que una amiga, hasta el momento en el que su enemigo jurado, Draco Malfoy, podría haber demostrado estar interesado en ella. Harry ni siquiera sabía si eso era cierto. Seguramente era suposiciones tontas surgidas de los celos de Ron al verla irse tras Malfoy en el tren. Pero algo le molestaba a Harry: que Hermione pudiese llegar a elegir a Malfoy por sobre él, le parecía inconcebible. Y además, al ponerse a pensar en todo eso, había comprendido por fin que Hermione era una chica muy sexy que siempre había estado ahí para él, y él como un idiota nunca había aprovechado, nunca se había fijado en ella como algo más.

"Y es la novia de mí mejor amigo" pensó "No puedo hacer nada al respecto. Y yo salgo con la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo. Y no puedo lastimar a Ginny, porque la amo. Pero es que…"

— ¡Harry! ¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo! —se quejó Ginny.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió el joven, sin comprender.

—Quedarte colgado pensando en Dios sabe qué.

"Hormonas" se le ocurrió entonces "Son mis estúpidas hormonas de adolescente que, ahora que no tengo que concentrarme en matar a un genio del mal como Voldemort, se concentran en hacerme sentir atraído por Hermione"

—Perdona—se disculpó —Estoy algo cansado.

—Se nota—replicó la chica.

* * *

—Oye Harry—murmuró Ron a mitad de la noche— ¿Crees que Hermione me quiere de verdad?

Harry casi soltó un grito de exasperación, pero se contuvo.

—Claro que te quiere Ron—respondió, aún algo dormido —Son novios.

—Ya sé, pero es que soñé que ella me dejaba…

—Solo fue un sueño—le dijo Harry, a punto de soltarle a su amigo una palabrota. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en volver a dormir.

—Tú estás tranquilo porque Ginny esta súper loquita por ti—le espetó el pelirrojo—Y eso dicho de mi parte es decir demasiado, porque, considerando que es mi hermana…

—No empieces, Ron.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó el aludido.

En ese momento, Harry estaba lo suficientemente dormido como para no pensar antes de hablar, e hizo una pregunta que jamás, jamás debería haber siquiera pensado.

— Ron… ¿Cómo es Hermione besando?

—…

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Harry seguía con los ojos cerrados y… de repente los abrió de golpe. ¿De verdad acababa de preguntar semejante ridiculez?

—Bueno…—Ron parecía contrariado—Muy buena, supongo. Quiero decir, ella hace eso con la lengua…

—Ahórrate los detalles—lo frenó el pelinegro.

— ¿A qué vino esa pregunta tan… indiscreta?

—Nada, curiosidad. Es que aún es raro verlos juntos—contestó Harry.

— ¿Cómo es besar a Ginny? —preguntó Ron, por sacar conversación, pero no dejó que Harry contestara—No respondas eso, por favor, o me causarás pesadillas.

Harry Potter se durmió pensando en qué seria "eso que hace con la lengua".

* * *

Un par de ojos grises la contemplaban mientras ella intentaba seguir las instrucciones para preparar un brebaje curativo. Ojos de sapo, espinas de puerco espín… babosas cornudas… la poción se veía de un horrendo color verde moho. Hermione no podía concentrarse.

— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

—Me preguntaba si ya descubriste algo sobre los sueños raros, sangre sucia.

—No. Nada—respondió la chica. Draco extendió una mano y le acarició el cabello castaño.

—No importa—replicó el rubio —En realidad, sí, sí importa, pero bueno… por el momento, no podemos hacer nada más que esto…

Y entonces se besaban, delante de todo el mundo, en plena clase de pociones.

Y todos soltaban gritos de sorpresa.

Y la poción explotó.

Y Hermione despertó.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se reunieron en el gran salón nuevamente para desayunar. Harry y sus amigos estaban conversando sobre las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch. Hermione estaba leyendo un ejemplar de _El Profeta, _tratando de olvidarse de su sueño más reciente, el de la noche anterior. Besar a Malfoy en frente de todo el mundo, eso sí que sería rarísimo. Además ella tenía novio.

— ¿Alguna noticia interesante? —preguntó Ron, mirando por encima del hombro de su novia.

—No, nada que lo parezca—dijo ella, y sonrió—Mejor así.

Ron la besó.

—Van a hacerme vomitar—dijo Draco Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras y mirándolos con desprecio.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres, Malfoy? —Inquirió Ron, disgustado.

—Nada que te incumba, Weasley—replicó el rubio, levantando la barbilla en un gesto de altanería y superioridad. Ron soltó un gruñido.

Hermione había vuelto a meter su nariz entre las páginas del periódico, intentando no tener que mirar a esos ojos grises, porque no sería capaz de resistirlo. A Draco parecía pasarle algo parecido, pues dejó un libro viejo sobre la mesa de Gryffindor y ni siquiera miró a Hermione cuando dijo:

—Esto es tuyo, Granger—su voz sonaba fría, o se esforzaba por sonarlo. En realidad, parecía demasiado fría para ser de verdad. Como si estuviera fingiendo. Mintiendo. —Se te cayó en el tren.

Y se fue rápidamente, sin decirle sangre sucia ni una vez. Harry se había quedado atónito contemplando toda la escena, y miró con odio al chico de Slytherin cuando este pasó por su lado, de camino a la mesa de su propia casa.

— ¿Qué es ese libro? —preguntó Ron.

Hermione no tenía ni idea: no era de ella. Malfoy había mentido, lo cual significaba que tenía que ver con los sueños raros y la marca en su brazo. Hermione tomó el libro rápidamente, antes de que sus amigos se le adelantaran.

—Es una novela muggle—mintió—Em… Jane Austen. "Orgullo y Prejuicio"

Ambos chicos la miraron sin saber de qué estaba hablando. Ginny, que había estado en silencio hasta entonces, se unió a la conversación.

—Oí hablar de ese libro—dijo la Weasley más pequeña.

— ¿En serio? —Hermione parecía sorprendida. Ginny asintió. — ¿Y qué te parece?

—Me parece bastante sospechoso que Malfoy te acabe de dar una novela romántica de dos personas que odian y terminan enamoradas. —Ginny dio su respuesta a toda velocidad y en voz muy baja, confidencialmente, de manera que ni Harry ni Ron pudieron escuchar lo que decía, pero Hermione había oído todo.

—Bueno, mi primera clase es Aritmancia en diez minutos—dijo de repente Hermione. Se levantó con el libro entre sus brazos, y se alejó de allí a grandes zancadas.

—Si Malfoy vuelve a hablarle siquiera a mi novia, voy a romperle la mandíbula—comentó Ron, aún algo enfadado. Se notaba que estaba celoso. Celosísimo.

—Yo te ayudo—agregó Harry, que también se había quedado un poco resentido ante la situación.

— ¿No les parece que algo raro está ocurriendo? —inquirió Ginny, mordisqueando una tostada.

—No—respondieron los dos chicos al unísono, aunque ningún de los dos estaba muy seguro.

* * *

El ardor de la Marca Tenebrosa lo había mantenido despierto la mayor parte de la noche. En los pocos minutos que había conciliado el sueño, había soñado con que besaba a la sangra sucia durante una clase de pociones.

"Definitivamente, estoy enloqueciendo" pensó Draco Malfoy mientras se dirigía a su primer clase del día, luego de entregarle el libro a Granger.

Había encontrado ese libro en un polvoriento estante en la biblioteca esa misma madrugada, pues necesitaba hacer algo pronto: no podía seguir sin dormir. Se llamaba "Mundos oníricos", y hablaba de los sueños en general. Lo había hojeado y le parecían puras tonterías, pero luego había encontrado un capítulo sobre "conexiones" entre los sueños de dos o más personas. Decidió darle el libro a Granger para que ella misma lo leyera e investigara, mientras él se enfocaría en descubrir qué rayos le pasaba a la Marca Tenebrosa.

Así que esa mañana se salteó la segunda clase y volvió a la biblioteca, donde estuvo el resto del día.

Se durmió encima de los libros y volvió a soñar con Hermione y las malditas pociones.

* * *

Hermione no había abierto el libro en todo el día. Le daba miedo lo que pudiera llegar a leer allí, aunque parecía inofensivo. "Mundos Oníricos". Ridículo. Casi parecía un libro recomendado por la profesora Trelawney. Pero de todas maneras no había querido leerlo hasta no encontrarse totalmente sola: les había dicho a los demás que era Orgullo y Prejuicio, y si alguien se daba cuenta de esa pequeña mentira, sería obvio que pasaba algo.

Así que había paseado con ella el libro de aquí para allá, y cuando por fin todos se encaminaron hacia el salón para la cena, ella se disculpó diciendo que se sentía mal y que iría a dormir temprano. Saludó a Ron con un beso, les dijo a todos que no se preocuparan y se alejó.

Malfoy tampoco había aparecido para cenar.

Harry sospechó al instante. Siguió a Hermione y la vio entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Ella lo notó y se giró sorprendida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Harry? —inquirió.

—Es que por un momento creí que…

— ¿Estabas siguiéndome, verdad?

— Sí. Dijiste que te sentías mal y me preocupé—replicó el chico. Y luego decidió decir la verdad—Malfoy no estaba y yo pensé que…

— ¡¿Creíste que iba a encontrarme con Malfoy a escondidas?! —preguntó ella, sonando entre indignada y divertida, aunque en realidad se sentía un poco culpable por no poder hablarle de los sueños y todo eso.

—Suena tonto, lo sé—se disculpó él—Lo siento. ¿Qué haces aquí, de cualquier forma? Deberías ir a la enfermería.

—No, no es necesario, solo me dolía un poco la cabeza—mintió la castaña, sentándose en uno de los cómodos sofás de la sala común y decidiendo que tendría que leer el libro al día siguiente si no quería levantar más sospechas en su amigo. —Puedes ir a cenar, si quieres—le dijo.

—No tengo demasiada hambre—dijo Harry, sentándose a su lado.

—Bueno… ¿tienes deberes? Yo tengo que escribir treinta centímetros de pergamino para la clase de Encantamientos.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer—comentó el muchacho—Pero ahora en realidad prefiero no hacer nada.

— ¡Harry! No dejes para mañana…

—Lo que puedes hacer hoy, lo sé—terminó el pelinegro la frase, con una sonrisa—Es que estoy feliz de no tener que pelear contra los malos este año, pero tengo miedo de que se haga un poco aburrido. Así que no voy a empeorarlo con tareas.

—Eso es lo más ridículo que te he oído decir, Harry Potter—se burló la chica. — ¿Y qué tal las cosas con Ginny? —le preguntó con una sonrisita.

—Muy bien, supongo—respondió él. — ¿Qué tal todo con Ron?

Hermione sonrió.

—De maravilla.

Entonces se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en lo bonitos que se veían los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo en ese momento. Luego pensó en los ojos grises de Malfoy y se enfadó consigo misma.

Necesitaba quitarse al rubio de la cabeza. Era urgente, tenía que arreglar las cosas en ese preciso momento. Y Harry la estaba mirando con tanta atención, y estaban sentados tan cerca…

Acaban de hablar de sus respectivas parejas y de lo bien que estaba todo. ¿Entonces por qué demonios se sentían así, tan desesperados el uno por el otro?

—Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, Harry.

Lo habían dicho casi al unísono. Harry se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con suavidad. Fue solo un roce de labios al principio, y de a poco se intensificó. Hermione le respondió el beso al instante. No se supo cuál de los dos abrió primero la boca pero al cabo de unos segundos sus lenguas batallaban con pasión.

Besar a Harry era tan extraño, era casi perfecto. Se sentía como besar a una persona con la que sabes que siempre podrás contar, como si con beso pudieras olvidar todos tus problemas. Además, era muy buen besador.

Besar a Hermione era increíble. Era muy diferente de Ginny, pero igual de placentero… o mejor. Y vaya que hacía algo con la lengua que hizo que Harry se estremeciera.

La abrazó por la cintura y la tiró de espaldas al sofá, sin dejar de besarla.

— ¿Harry?

Hermione acariciaba el cabello negro de su amigo. Volvieron a besarse.

— ¿Sí?

Harry comenzó a besarle el cuello y ella gimió.

—Esto está muy mal—dijo, sin dejar de besar y tocar al chico.

—Ya lo sé—respondió él, apartándose un poco y acariciándole el cabello a ella.

—Creo que debemos parar—comentó Hermione.

—Sí, creo que sí—concordó Harry. Se apartó de ella y volvieron a sentarse como al principio, como si aquello no hubiese ocurrido. Ambos cayeron a la realidad: se sentían como traidores. ¿En qué estaban pensando?

Inesperadamente, ambos comenzaron a llorar. Sí, Harry Potter , el niño que sobrevivió y que venció a Voldemort ,y su amiga, ambos valientes de Gryffindor, llorando por sentirse abrumados e incapaces de manejar sus sentimientos. Y luego riendo mientras lloraban. Después se abrazaron, y dejaron de llorar. Aquella situación era de lo más bizarra. Por suerte solo estaban ellos en la sala común.

—De todas formas, fue divertido—dijo la chica, cuando por fin habían acordado no decirle a nadie nunca lo que acababa de pasar.

—Sí, si lo fue—estuvo de acuerdo Harry—Diversión, solo eso.

—Y no volverá a ocurrir nunca jamás.

—Exacto.

Ninguno de ellos lo creía realmente. Pero se sentían tan culpables que lo único que pudieron hacer fue asentir.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal?**

**Harry y Hermione O.o Jajajaj los amo. (Igual, pobres Ginny y Ron , no?)**

**Y muy pronto, Draco Malfoy y el Misterio de la Marca Tenebrosa (?**

**Y Draco y Hermione muuuuy cercanos. Veremos qué pasa.**

**Espero sus comentarios! Hasta la próxima :)**


	5. Preguntar a Harry

**¡Hello! **

**Les traigo otro capítulo de mi fanfic. Empecé la universidad hace solo tres días y me están volviendo loquita con los horarios, así que, si demoro un poco con las actualizaciones, ya saben la razón. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, Harry Potter no es mi creación (Wow, ojalá algún día pudiera inventarme algo así! ), es de J. K Rowling.**

**Bueno, sin decir más, acá va:**

* * *

**~ Capítulo 4: Preguntar a Harry ~**

Draco Malfoy tenía sueño. Se había pasado gran parte del día anterior y casi toda la noche en la biblioteca. No había encontrado nada que sirviera, ninguna explicación coherente.

Se sentía agotado, rendido.

Sabía que no podía posponer lo inevitable: tendría que hablar con su padre. Lucius Malfoy había sido mortífago por muchísimo tiempo, por lo que contaba con su propia Marca Tenebrosa. Tal vez el supiera qué estaba pasando. El problema era que no podía contarle toda la verdad sobre los sueños -mucho menos aquello sobre Granger- y además que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su padre.

Estaba pensando en todo esto mientras se encontraba en clase avanzada de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. El nuevo profesor, Lakensterk, era bastante excéntrico. Más que hablar, gritaba. Los alumnos salían de sus clases aturdidos.

A Draco le parecía ridículo que tuvieran que cursar esa asignatura. ¿No habían tenido suficiente de Artes Oscuras el año anterior, con una Guerra incluida? Además, él mismo practicaba algunas de las artes contra las que estaban enseñándoles a defenderse. Y todos los alumnos que se encontraban allí habían obtenido nota alta en las MHB en quinto año. Para peor, compartían esa clase con los de Gryffindor, muchos de los cuales ya se creían expertos en la materia por haberse vistos envueltos en la batalla contra el Innombrable y en ese intento de asociación ilícita que había sido el Ejército de Dumbledore en tu tiempo.

Draco miró un segundo hacia su izquierda, ignorando las explicaciones del profesor, y posó los ojos en Hermione, que estaba sentada, como siempre, junto a Weasley y Potter. La castaña parecía estar intentando concentrarse, pero no dejaba de mirar hacia el libro que tenía posado sobre la falda, "Mundos Oníricos".

Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada y clavó la mirada en Malfoy. Luego ambos apartaron la vista. Hermione miró fijamente al profesor, y Draco volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Cuando la clase estaba a punto de finalizar, Lakensterk les indicó que iban a tener un montón de deberes.

—No pongan esa cara—dijo el profesor— ¿Todos quieren aprobar los EXTASIS, verdad?

La mayoría asintió. Los demás, entre ellos Draco, no dijeron nada.

—Bueno, por ahora eso es todo. —Lakensterk desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a varios perplejos.

Draco se acercó a Hermione antes de que esta y sus amigos salieran del salón. Estaban de espalda y no lo notaron al principio. Alcanzó a oír parte de la conversación.

—Ya te dije, Ron, me dolía la cabeza—decía la chica, mientras recogía sus cosas, entre ellas el libro sobre los sueños.

— ¿Malfoy no tiene nada que ver, entonces?

Escuchar su nombre –su apellido- en boca del pelirrojo lo hizo enfurecer de repente. ¿Qué le había contado Granger? ¿Acaso no habían quedado en no contar nada a nadie?

—No. ¡Por Dios! —Exclamó ella, demasiado alto— No pasa nada entre Malfoy y yo.

— ¿Qué opinas, Harry? Tú la seguiste. —Ron sonaba agradecido— ¿Qué hizo Hermione anoche?

Por alguna razón, el Elegido tardó en responder.

— Estaba en la sala común, leyendo. Luego subió a dormir.

— ¿Lo ves? Termina ya con esta tonta escenita de celos—le pidió Hermione. —Nunca podría gustarme Malfoy. Ni siquiera me agrada.

—Pues el sentimiento es mutuo—murmuró el rubio, antes de alejarse rápidamente.

* * *

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, sentada sola en una mesa bastante alejada de la entrada y perdida entre las estanterías.

"_Los sueños son una manifestación del inconsciente. El proceso de soñar, se denomina ensueño. […] __Si el sueño anticipara eventos futuros o exhibiera eventos pasados desconocidos se podría hablar de una__premonición.__ […]__ Las conexiones entre sueños pueden tener múltiples explicaciones, aunque no son nada comunes. Dos sujetos pueden experimentar el mismo sueño, ya sea evocado por recuerdos o miedos inconscientes. Para que algo así ocurra, debe existir una conexión real entre ambos soñadores. No tiene que ser necesariamente un lazo sanguíneo o una relación de amistad, basta con un evento de importancia que conecte a dos personas. También pueden ser conectadas mediante hechizos de magia oscura.[…] Existen magos capaces de meterse en los sueños de otros. La práctica de la Oclumancia puede servir para impedirlo."_

Bueno, eso aclaraba… nada. Por supuesto que no tenía una conexión de sangre con Draco Malfoy. Se estremeció de solo pensar cómo sería estar relacionada con una familia como esa. Gracias a Dios que sus padres eran muggles y no estirados sangre pura malignos.

Pero tampoco había ocurrido nada entre ella y rubio que pudiera hacer que estuvieran conectados de alguna manera. No compartían recuerdos en común más que unas cuantas peleas e insultos ocurridos en sus años en Hogwarts.

Y no creía que Malfoy la hubiera hechizado para meterse en sus sueños. Él también parecía bastante preocupado.

Nada tenía sentido.

No. No podía pensar con claridad, porque no podía dejar de pensar en Harry y en la noche anterior. Y en cómo le habían mentido a Ron esa mañana. Y ya no soportaba aquella situación.

— Sangre sucia y ratón de biblioteca. Qué combinación.

Draco estaba parado justo al lado de ella. No lo había oído llegar.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

— ¿Encontraste algo importante? —inquirió él, yendo al grano.

—Si se te ocurre algún "evento de importancia" que pueda conectarnos, creo que sí. —replicó Hermione, cerrando el libro con frustración. —Si no, no.

El rubio tomó asiento a su lado. Hermione rogó que ninguno de sus amigos apareciera, porque no tenía ganas de dar más explicaciones.

— ¿Qué más decía?

— Que se puede entrar en los sueños de otras personas con hechizos y cosas así. Y que se puede evitar con la Oclumancia.

—Ya lo intenté—dijo Draco, y Hermione lo miró entre sorprendida y ofendida.

— ¿Creías que yo entraba en tu cabeza?

—No confío en nadie, Granger—respondió, clavando sus fríos ojos en ella. —Me di cuenta de que no lo hacías, porque soy muy bueno en Oclumancia. Y no funcionó. Seguí soñando idioteces… Voy a hablar con mi padre. Viajo mañana. Puse de excusa que tengo cuestiones personales que arreglar.

A Hermione le pareció raro que lo dejaran perder clases así como así, pero no quiso entrometerse. Ya suficientes problemas tenía, con todo lo de su noviazgo pendiendo de un hilo y su mejor amigo que besaba tan estupendamente bien…

—Mientras tanto, tu sigue buscando a ver qué averiguas y…

Hermione no terminó de escuchar lo que dijo Draco, porque acababa de tener una idea - ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?- , y lo interrumpió.

— ¡Harry!—dijo, casi gritando.

— ¿Qué? ¿Potter? —Inquirió el rubio.

—Él tenía sueños raros, una conexión con Voldemort. Creo que puede saber algo…

—No. Ya dijimos que no le diríamos a nadie.

"Además no quiero involucrarlo. Es nuestro secreto, nuestro problema, no de él" pensó Draco, aunque se mordió la lengua para no pronunciar esas palabras.

—Pero tú vas a decirle a tu padre. ¿Por qué no puedo decirle a mi amigo?

—Porque él estaba conectado a Voldemort ya que tenía un maldito pedazo de su alma viviendo dentro suyo. Yo no creo que tenga nada tuyo en mi interior.

—Podría saber algo—repitió la chica, aunque parecía más desilusionada. —Era muy cercano a Dumbledore… quizás entienda algo sobre los sueños…

Draco suspiró, resignado.

—Haz lo que quieras. Pero te lo digo, no va a tener ni idea.

—Vale la pena intentar. Tú habla con tu padre, yo hablaré con Harry.

—Ya que estás tan decidida a meter a Potter en todo esto, tal vez deberías dejarle claro que yo no tengo ningún plan malvado para variar. No quiero que me ande persiguiendo por ahí.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Entonces el rubio hizo algo completamente inesperado e inadecuado, y no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que lo hizo, porque fue un gesto completamente natural, como si fuera algo normal: puso su mano en la rodilla de Hermione.

—Quiero que sepas que a mí tampoco me agradas— le dijo, sin apartar la mano. —Bueno, supongo que ya lo sabías.

— ¿De qué hablas? —inquirió ella, aunque su voz le salió forzada. Sentir el contacto del Slytherin le estaba borrando cualquier pensamiento racional de la mente, y lo único que quedaba eran imágenes sacadas de sus sueños con él.

—Te oí esta mañana.

—Supongo que tú también ya lo sabías—comentó la chica.

—Debo confesar que parte de mí siempre creyó que en secreto te gusto—se burló Draco, dándole un pequeño apretón en la rodilla antes de apartar la mano. Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque lo ocultó lo mejor que pudo: fingiendo indignación.

—Sí, claro—le dijo, con sarcasmo. Luego lo miró enojada —Estoy con Ron. Y sabes perfectamente que nunca podrías gustarme, jamás.

—No te creo—siguió él, porque ya le divertía la situación. Al diablo con todo, le encantaba que Granger despotricara contra él. Le gustaba su mirada crítica y juzgadora.

—Pues créelo—replicó Hermione, levantándose de la silla y tomando sus cosas para irse—No cambiaría a Harry por nada en el mun…

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de su error. ¿Confundir el nombre de Ron con el de Harry? Bueno, ambos eran sus amigos, podría haber cometido una equivocación al hablar, podría justificarse. Draco se había quedado mirándola fijamente.

— ¿_Harry_? —le preguntó, imitando su voz.

—Bueno, quise decir Ron.

—Pues pareció más bien un acto fallido—dijo él, con voz fría de repente.

—Pues no lo fue—contestó la chica.

Luego se fue de la biblioteca. Pero Draco no dejó de lado sus sospechas. ¿Granger y Potter? Al parecer, otro misterio más se sumaba a su lista de problemas.

* * *

Harry y Ron se dirigían a la cabaña de Hagrid para visitarlo y conversar. Los había invitado mediante una lechuza esa mañana, y también a Hermione, pero esta había dicho que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y que iba a la biblioteca. El pelirrojo le había preguntado si quería que la acompañase, pero Hermione simplemente les rogó que no la molestaran porque necesitaba concentrarse. Ya los vería de nuevo a la hora de la cena.

Los dos amigos cruzaron los verdes jardines del colegio, con una suave brisa haciéndoles ondear las túnicas del uniforme. Pasaron por al lado de un grupo pequeño de chicas de sexto año de Ravenclaw, y no pudieron evitar sentirse observados.

—Te juro, Harry, tengo la sensación de que todas esas chicas van a secuestrarnos si bajamos la guardia— dijo Ron, mirando de reojo a las chicas.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza—comentó Harry. Luego se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y creyó que soltaría ahí mismo la verdad sobre lo ocurrido con Hermione la noche anterior. Se contuvo y trató de sonar lo más normal posible— Recuerda que tienes novia.

— Tú también—replicó Ron.

—Lo sé—dijo Harry, en voz baja.

Avanzaron unos cuantos pasos más. Ya estaban en el jardín de Hagrid, a unos metros de la puerta de entrada, cuando Ron se detuvo de repente.

—Debo decirlo: creo que Ginny y tú hacen una gran pareja—admitió, tomando a Harry por sorpresa— Es decir, me alegra por ustedes dos. En serio, aunque a veces adopte mi posición de hermano protector y todo eso. Sé que contigo siempre estará a salvo.

Las palabras de su mejor amigo hicieron que Harry se sintiera morir por dentro. Por supuesto que Ginny siempre estaría a salvo con él, porque él la quería muchísimo, y era muy linda, y estaba enamorado de ella… pero también la había traicionado, justo la noche anterior. Porque también quería mucho a Hermione, y ella también era lindísima, y era su amiga…

—Gracias Ron—dijo entonces —Significa mucho para mí.

* * *

—Me voy a dormir—dijo Ginny, levantándose del sofá de la sala común. Le dio a Harry un beso en la mejilla, y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ella, Hermione, Harry, Ron y Neville habían estado conversando en la sala común un rato después de la cena. Ahora solo quedaron Ron, Harry y Hermione, porque Neville también se había ido hacía unos quince minutos.

—También estoy cansadísimo—dijo el pelirrojo, bostezando y poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, es tarde—concordó Harry, levantándose—Bueno, hasta mañana, Hermione.

—Chicos, esperen—dijo Hermione antes de que se alejaran hacia el dormitorio de chicos—Tengo algo para ustedes.

Ambos la miraron mientras la castaña le entregaba a cada uno un pergamino viejo.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Otro mapa para merodear por Hogwarts? —preguntó Ron, examinando su pedazo de pergamino.

—No tiene nada escrito—dijo Harry, inspeccionando el suyo.

—Son pergaminos encantados, obviamente—repuso Hermione, aunque sonó algo nerviosa. Harry no supo por qué, y Ron ni se dio cuenta. —Sirven para anotar allí todas las tareas, trabajos prácticos, horarios, obligaciones… Y luego, el pergamino les avisará de todo para que no se olviden de nada. No se asusten, puede avisarles de diferentes maneras: señales luminosas, o una alarma, o una voz, o…

Típico de Hermione: la organización y el estudio ante todo. Ambos la miraban entre divertidos, perplejos, y agradecidos. Sabían que terminarían por dejar los pergaminos tirados vaya a saberse dónde, pero era un lindo gesto de la chica.

— ¿No explotan, verdad? —inquirió su novio, por las dudas.

—No, por supuesto que no—se rio Hermione —Bueno, que duerman bien.

Hermione y Ron se dieron un corto beso de buenas noches. Harry sintió como si le pegasen una patada en la cara, pero intentó evitar poner cara de dolor. Él y Hermione se miraron por un instante. Luego ella se fue a su dormitorio.

* * *

Harry no lograba conciliar el sueño. En lo único que podía pensar era en Hermione y en cómo haría sentir a Ginny si decidía dejarla. No podía, no podía herirla. Se puso los anteojos en la oscuridad y miró hacia la cama de Ron. El pelirrojo estaba dormido, casi babeando. Tampoco podía herirlo a él.

Entonces notó que el pedazo de pergamino que Hermione le había dado, el cual había quedado sobre su mesita de noche, se había puesto de color anaranjado y resplandecía. Sí, luz naranja y brillante como una antorcha. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué le estaba avisando? No había anotado nada aún…

Tomó el pergamino con cuidado, para no despertar a su amigo. Había palabras escritas en él, en letra negra. Con las luces apagadas, no alcanzaba a leer nada. Tomó entonces su varita mágica, que estaba también en la mesita.

—_Lumos._

Una tenue luz salió de la punta de su varita. Harry confió en que Ron tuviera el sueño pesado.

"_Baño de Myrtle, a medianoche"_

Harry se quedó leyendo las palabras confundido. Claramente, Hermione le estaba pidiendo que vaya a encontrarse con ella al baño de chicas "abandonado" donde solía estar Myrtle la Llorona. Al parecer, su pergamino hacía algo más que organizar sus tareas y horarios.

El chico no sabía qué pensar. ¿No habían quedado en hacer como que nada había pasado? ¿Cómo podía Hermione proponer verse a escondidas, como si fueran un par de amantes trágicos? ¿Cómo podían ser tan egoístas?

Y luego se dio cuenta de que en realidad la curiosidad era más fuerte que él, y necesitaba ir a ver a Hermione en ese mismo momento. Y lo haría.

* * *

Hermione esperaba, sumida en la oscuridad, que Harry hubiese recibido el mensaje. Por suerte, había hechizado el pergamino de manera que si alguien más que Harry lo tocaba o intentaba leerlo, le mostraba horarios de clase. El problema era que, si Ron se despertaba y veía a su amigo saliendo de la habitación, querría ir con él, o saber a dónde iba.

Cruzó los dedos para que el pelirrojo siguiera durmiendo.

No había citado a Harry para un encuentro amoroso ni nada por el estilo: ya habían dejado claro que no volvería a pasar nunca. Pero necesitaba hablar con él sobre el tema de Malfoy, contarle todo, y no podía hacerlo delante de los demás. Tenía que hablar con él a solas. O tal vez, muy en el fondo, una parte de sí misma quería pasar tiempo con Harry. Y anhelaba algo más que amistad… Tal vez era la misma parte que pensaba que Draco Malfoy tal vez no era tan malo y veía algo atractivo en él… Pero esa parte de sí misma estaba bien controlada, y Hermione no permitiría que viera nunca la luz.

— ¿A quién estás esperando? —Preguntó la voz chillona de Myrtle, que se apareció apoyada -si es que los fantasmas pueden apoyarse sobre algo- contra la pared.

—A un amigo. Tenemos que hablar.

— ¡Claro, entiendo, un amigo! ¡Cómo si todas las parejas que se ven aquí a escondidas no dijeran siempre lo mismo!

—No me interesa, Myrtle.

La niña fantasma soltó un sollozo.

— ¡A nadie le intereso! —Luego hizo un silencio, y recuperó su voz molesta e infantil —Podría contarte, mientras esperas, muchos chismes—voló hacia donde estaba Hermione y se detuvo en frente de ella. —Por ejemplo, que todas están hablando de tu novio Ronald.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió Hermione, entre confundida y enfadada.

—A muchas chicas de Hogwarts les parece divino—explicó Myrtle. —Las he oído. Claro que a ti no debe importarte demasiado, ¿no? Porque él te quiere a ti. Seguramente es a él a quién esperas ahora mismo.

Hermione sintió un retorcijón en el estómago, y decidió no contestarle nada a Myrtle. Lo peor de todo el asunto era que apenas sintió celos por lo que acababa de decir. Le importaba, pero no lo suficiente.

Entonces escuchó el ruido de pasos acercándose. Harry entró en el baño rápidamente, aunque solo se pudo ver que la puerta se abría y se cerraba. Luego se sacó la capa de invisibilidad que llevaba puesta.

— ¡Harry! —Chilló la fantasma— ¿Cómo estás? Oye, espera un segundo. ¿Harry? ¿Y ella? ¿Harry y tú? —preguntó, mirando a Hermione directamente. Sus ojos mostraban que se estaba divirtiendo mucho sacando conclusiones —Esto sí que es un escándalo.

Por fin desapareció.

—Creo que debí pensar un mejor lugar—murmuró Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

— Oye, Hermione…—Harry no sabía muy bien que decir. La situación le parecía de lo más extraña. Lo que no podía negar eran las ganas que tenía de besar a su amiga en aquel preciso instante. Se acercó a ella unos pasos, pero la castaña retrocedió.

—No, no te llamé para eso—se atajó, sin darle tiempo al joven de comprender nada. —Necesito hablar contigo. Es algo serio.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Se sentaron en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared del baño. Y Hermione le contó todo. Todo. Los sueños, lo de Malfoy y la Marca, lo del libro…

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? —fue lo primero que el chico de cabello negro inquirió.

—Le había prometido no decir nada—explicó Hermione. —Y bien, ¿Qué opinas? ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre esos horribles sueños?

Harry parecía algo molesto. Cuando ella había relatado el sueño en el que Malfoy -¡Malfoy!- la besaba en clase de pociones, no había podido evitar poner cara de asco. Y tampoco había podido esconder los celos. Y la ira. ¿Malfoy?

Y luego se dio cuenta que debería estar enojado porque su amiga andaba en algo raro con otro chico que no era Ron. Y cayó en la cuenta de que en realidad Hermione andaba en algo raro con DOS chicos que no eran Ron.

—No pasa nada amoroso entre Draco y yo—le aclaró la castaña al ver la expresión de perplejidad de su amigo.

— ¿Draco? ¿Acabas de llamarlo por su nombre?

—Bueno, no me gusta ser redundante, y ya dije su apellido varias veces.

—Sigo sin creerme todo esto. Es una locura. Lo nuestro es una locura—Harry negaba con la cabeza sin poder pensar en nada en particular.

— ¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Solo dime si sabes algo sobre qué está pasando con mis sueños!

—Bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé—respondió él—Lo que me pasaba con Voldemort era que yo veía sus sueños, me llegaban como imágenes, o incluso podía sentir lo que él sentía en determinadas situaciones. Pero no creo que sea lo mismo. No sé qué decirte, Hermione. Pero prometo que voy a ayudarte. Lo más preocupante es lo de la Marca.

Harry se llevó instintivamente la mano derecha a la cicatriz de su frente.

— ¿No crees que haya regresado, o que pueda hacerlo, verdad? —inquirió Hermione en voz baja, casi con miedo.

—No—Harry sonó seguro—No, no. Murió. Lo maté. Los Horrocruxes fueron destruidos. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Pero… tú también "moriste" en cierta forma… y sigues aquí.

—Regresé, pero no es lo mismo. Voldemort ya no existe. Y si existiese aún, espero que esté ardiendo en lo profundo del infierno, si es que es real.

Hermione sonrió de alivio, y Harry sonrió al verla sonreír. Olvidaron por un momento todo lo que estaban conversando, y Hermione olvidó su promesa consigo misma de mantener a raya la parte casi lujuriosa de sí misma.

Se besaron. Si la primera vez había sido increíble, ahora era simplemente de otro plante. De otra galaxia. No podía haber algo en el mundo que se sintiera tan bien como aquello, y tan mal al mismo tiempo. Sabían que estaban cometiendo un error, sabían que Ron y Ginny confiaban en ellos. Pero eso sería problema para el día siguiente. Ahora estaban ahí, unidos por un beso, y otro, y otro, y otro, y uno más.

—Bueno, bueno—dijo alguien que acababa de entrar al baño. La voz sonaba arrastrada, hacía eco en las paredes, y era una voz conocida. Demasiado conocida.

Harry y Hermione se separaron de repente. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Draco Malfoy estaba parado delante de ellos, con una expresión de superioridad y un destello de furia en los ojos, aunque ocultaba el enojo detrás de un brillo de malicia, de diversión. Continuó hablando, en tono frío:

—Myrtle tenía razón: esto sí es todo un escándalo.

* * *

**Bien, okeeey: Descubiertos in fraganti, por un rubio de Slytherin con ganas de buscar pelea (? A partir del próximo capítulo, se viene con todo el Dramione, que espero que con ansias. Y obvio que Harmony también. Y sigo sintiendo lástima por los pelirrojos, Jajaja.**

**También las cosas se pondrán un poco más "locas" y peligrosas. El lado oscuro quiere sangre (? Eh, bueno, ignoren mis delirios jaja.**

**Bueno, espero sus comentarios, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Hasta luego :) **


	6. La carta de Draco

**Buenas! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Estaba "inspirada" , y salió un poco más largo que siempre. Tómenlo como una disculpa de mi parte, por tardar tanto. Es que, en serio, la universidad es una amante exigente (? Bueno, ignoren mis delirios, Jajaja.**

**No son mis personajes, son de J. K Rowling quién gracias a Dios decidió escribir esta increíble saga. Bueno, eso. **

**Ahora, sin más, aquí va:**

* * *

**~ Capítulo 5: La carta de Draco ~**

Draco se encontraba en la sala común de Slytherin, solo, escribiendo una carta. Era tarde, faltaba un cuarto de hora para la medianoche. Mientras todos sus compañeros dormían, él se enfocaba en encontrar las palabras precisas para dejar plasmadas en el papel.

_Esto es una verdadera locura: He tenido sueños con Hermione Granger. Creo que son algo más que sueños, algo raro está pasando…__ No dejo de pensar en ella. Y la Marca Tenebrosa no deja de arderme, me duele como si algo estuviera constantemente cortándome el brazo. No puedo dormir, no puedo pensar. Me siento igual de solo que en sexto año, incluso peor… No dejo de pensar en la sangre sucia, ¿entiendes, padre? No es normal. Está todo el tiempo rondando en mi cabeza. Escucho su voz, me imagino sus ojos, su sonrisa… No sé qué me pasa. ¿Estaré volviéndome loco? No quiero seguir así, sin respuestas, sin sentido… No quería ni volver al colegio este año. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿De qué me sirve todo esto, si no soy más que un maldito cobarde? No merezco perdón, no merezco…_

Tachó todo en un arranque de furia, luego arrugó el pergamino y lo tiró a un lado, inservible.

Tomó otro pedazo y escribió:

_Querido padre:_

_Algo ocurre, algo grave. No puedo precisar qué es, y no podría ponerlo todo en una carta, pues no quiero confusiones ni rumores, pero tiene que ver con la Marca. Mañana a primera hora de la mañana iré a casa. Solo escribo esto para avisarte, no quiero aparecer y ser un imprevisto._

_Espero que tú y mamá estén bien. Hablaremos mañana._

_Draco_

Listo, ya estaba. Era cuestión de enviar la estúpida carta y visitar su casa al día siguiente. Ya le había pedido permiso a McGonagall, quien increíblemente no se lo había negado, y aunque lo hubiese hecho, él hubiera buscado la forma de saltarse las clases de igual forma.

Se dirigió entonces al lugar donde estaban las lechuzas. Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban oscuros, desiertos a esas horas. Al llegar, eligió una lechuza marrón que no llamaba demasiado la atención y le entregó la carta.

—A Lucius Malfoy —le dijo, y el animal pareció entender. Salió volando y se perdió en la noche.

De camino nuevamente hacia la sala común, un resplandor y una risa de niña le llamaron la atención. Era Myrtle la llorona, que por alguna razón lo estaba siguiendo, en vez de estar en el baño donde siempre estaba.

— ¿Qué quieres, Myrtle? —le preguntó, con voz cansada.

—Vamos, Draco Malfoy, no seas tan malo—dijo la fantasma, en tono alegre. Él la miró sorprendido—Sí, aún me acuerdo tu nombre.

—Pues qué mal—comentó el rubio, caminando a paso firme hacia la sala común.

—Y recuerdo que me confiaste todas tus inseguridades hace un tiempo… Que estabas intentando matar a Dumbledore y todo eso… que te sentías solo.

—Estaba hablando conmigo mismo—dijo él, con frialdad—No sabía que estabas escuchando.

— ¡Mentiroso! —Exclamó ella—Pero bueno, vamos a olvidarlo, si quieres. Deberías caminar ahora en la otra dirección. Vi algo muy interesante en mi baño.

Draco se detuvo.

— ¿Interesante?

—Un gran espectáculo—siguió ella—Un escándalo a nivel chismes. Creo que te alegraría verlo, a ti que te gusta burlarte de la gente y esas cosas. Harry estaba allí con…

— ¿Potter?

De acuerdo, aquello despertó su curiosidad. Myrtle se desvaneció, aun riéndose. Draco se apresuró hacia el baño de chicas en desuso. Al abrir la puerta, se quedó conmocionado por un instante.

Se estaban besando. Sí, solos, en un baño, a medianoche, besándose. Infidelidad, encuentro clandestino, como quisieran llamarlo. Y ella parecía tan cómoda, y él parecía tan extasiado.

Draco no pudo contemplar más aquella escena sin intervenir. De lo contrario, terminaría cometiendo alguna locura, como matar a alguien. Toda la ira que sentía –y no entendía en realidad por qué- bullía en su interior sin control. Tuvo que respirar profundamente y evitar gritar. Todo esto lo procesó en un ínfimo segundo. Luego habló, en tono frío.

—Bueno, bueno.

En realidad quería decir "¡Aléjate de ella, Potter!", pero no podía. Se estaría traicionando a sí mismo y a todo lo que creía. La sangre sucia no le importaba, no podía importarle. Así que decidió actuar con desdén y, por supuesto, sacar provecho de la situación.

Harry y Hermione lo miraban, aturdidos.

—Myrtle tenía razón: esto es todo un escándalo—dijo, en el mejor tono burlón que pudo emplear.

Ninguno de los otros dos hablaba. Harry contemplaba a Draco como si estuviese intentando ver a través de él, como si en el fondo esperaba que fuese un fantasma o una ilusión. Aquello no podía estar pasando, ¿verdad? Su enemigo descubriéndolos siéndoles infieles a Ron y a Ginny… aquello solo podía significar problemas. Graves, próximos, y asegurados problemas.

—Me siento obligado a preguntar—prosiguió Draco, con los ojos grises clavados de repente en Hermione — ¿Quién tuvo semejante idea? Es decir, ¿No podían buscarse al menos un lugar mejor? ¿No sabían que Myrtle anda rondando por aquí? ¿Qué cualquiera puede entrar?

Hermione se puso de pie lentamente. Había sido una tonta.

—Bueno, yo…

— ¿Tú propusiste este baño, sangre sucia? —Inquirió el rubio, negando con la cabeza—Creía que eras más inteligente.

—Lo siento, Harry—murmuró ella a su amigo—Fue una idea ridícula…

—No importa, Hermione—respondió él—Yo vine, ¿no es así? Es culpa de ambos.

— ¡Oigan, sigo aquí! —Exclamó Malfoy de repente, y luego sonrió—Qué divertido que va a ser extender este rumor. Ya puedo imaginarme la cara de Weasley -¡De ambos Weasley!- al enterarse.

— ¡No, no puedes decirles nada! —Hermione sonó desesperada.

—No te atrevas—le espetó Harry, levantándose del suelo.

—Ya lo veremos—dijo Draco, y así como había entrado al baño, salió de él, volviendo a dejar solos a Harry y a Hermione.

—Lo siento muchísimo…—dijo ella.

—Ya te dije, yo también —le dio un suave beso en la mejilla —Pero esto no está nada bien.

—No, no lo está —Hermione se alejó unos pasos, acercándose a la puerta.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer si Malfoy les dice…

—No sé —interrumpió la chica—Pero tenemos un día entero para pensar en cómo convencerlo para que no hable. Se va a su casa mañana.

—Bueno, eso nos da unas horas más para pensar en cómo resolver esto—arguyó el pelinegro, sin dejar de mirar a su compañera.

—Cuando vuelva, déjame hablar a mí con él. Con todo lo que pasa respecto a los sueños y eso, creo que puedo decirle que si llega a contar algo, yo contaré a todo el mundo lo de la Marca. Harry, sé que ya quedamos en que no volvería a pasar… pero no lo estamos de veras intentando. Esto no puede continuar.

—Tienes razón… Creo… creo que deberíamos tomar distancia por unos días. Volver a la normalidad.

Ella asintió. Lo saludó con la mano como diciéndole buenas noches –y hasta luego- y abandonó el lugar.

Harry se quedó solo por unos instantes, analizando todo lo ocurrido en los veinte minutos que llevaba fuera de su habitación.

—Harry Potter, siempre tan metido en problemas—comentó risueña Myrtle, que apareció en su retrete de siempre.

—Solo cállate, Myrtle.

* * *

El día siguiente pasó sin pena ni gloria. Bueno, sin gloria, porque en realidad hubo muchas penas enturbiando el tranquilo ambiente.

Hermione, Harry y Ron se encontraban en clase de Encantamientos. Harry estaba sentado a un lado de Ron, y Hermione al otro. El pelirrojo ni siquiera se percató de que su amigo y su novia no eran capaces de mirarse.

—No entiendo como _esto _puede ser un hechizo de invisibilidad—murmuró Ron, pensativo, señalando unas confusas palabras escritas en algún idioma antiguo —Si siquiera sé si esto es una A o una W.

—W—respondieron la chica y Harry al unísono, aunque seguían evitándose.

Malfoy no había asistido a clases, tal como lo había dicho. Tampoco lo habían visto en el desayuno. Hermione esperaba que el rubio decidiera guardar silencio sobre lo que sabía, sobre todo con los demás problemas que ya tenía. Deseó que el padre de Malfoy le aclarara al chico qué estaba ocurriendo.

No se enteraría hasta el día siguiente.

Tenía que ser paciente. Paciencia, de eso se trataba todo.

Esa noche volvió a soñar con él. Se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación en su casa, en Londres. Se miró en el reflejo de su ventana. Y vio unos ojos grises devolverle la mirada, no sus propios ojos castaños, sino los de Draco.

—Granger—le dijo el chico, mirándola fijo desde el otro lado.

El vidrio estalló de repente en mil pedazos, y Hermione sintió cada pequeño fragmento del mismo cortándole la piel. Sintió dolor, se sintió perdida. Gritó…

—Hermione, despierta. ¿Está todo bien?—era la voz de Lavender Brown, una de sus compañeras de habitación.

Se despertó.

* * *

Tres días. Tres días habían pasado desde la última vez que había mirado a Hermione Granger a la cara. Harry no podía soportarlo. Era su mejor amiga, pero se veía obligado a evitarla, y ella a él. No era para nada justo. Pero tampoco era justo para Ginny que él estuviera pensando en eso mientras se besaban en la sala de Menesteres. Aquel sí era un lugar como la gente, un lugar bien privado… ¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido encontrarse allí? Se habrían ahorrado tantos problemas… Aunque ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Malfoy no los interrumpía? Harry no quería ni pensarlo.

—Oye, ¿va todo bien? —Ginny se había detenido a mitad de un beso, y lo miraba fijamente, intentando descifrar algo en su expresión pensativa.

—Sí, si—mintió Harry.

—Harry—dijo ella, negando con la cabeza—No mientas. Algo te pasa.

—En serio, estoy bien—aseguró, y la besó, para que dejara de hacer preguntas.

* * *

Una semana. ¡Una semana! Hermione estaba a punto de entrar en crisis. Draco había dicho que se iría por un día, que volvería pronto para explicarle lo que averiguara, si es que averiguaba algo útil. Pero ya habían pasado siete días completos. Lo bueno de eso era que hasta ahora todo estaba bien con Ron y Ginny. Lo malo era que Hermione necesitaba información de una vez por todas… y algo dentro de ella quería también ver al rubio.

¿Le habría pasado algo?

Sintió una punzada de preocupación. Estaba en la biblioteca, con el libro de Mundos Oníricos a un lado, y un par de libros más que había encontrado escondidos en los miles de estantes. Uno era un libro que hacía menciones a casos históricos de sueños proféticos –no era de demasiada utilidad- y el otro hablaba de cómo pueden influir los sentimientos en los sueños. Ese libro en particular, titulado "Los reflejos del sentir: magia y ensueño", le había llamado la atención aunque no sabía bien por qué.

Estaba comenzando a sentir algo por Draco Malfoy. No podía negárselo a sí misma. Quizás por eso era que soñaba con él… ¿Y el sentiría algo por ella, y por eso la soñaba? No. Era casi imposible.

Necesitaba verlo. ¿Cuándo regresaría? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

Hermione estaba demasiado confundida. Harry, Draco, Ron. Ron, su novio. Harry, su amigo. Draco, su ¿qué? ¿Enemigo? Ya no sabía que pensar.

Decidió que era muy tarde como para estar quemándose las pestañas sin sentido, para no encontrar absolutamente nada. Tomó los libros y se encaminó hacia la sala común. Se encontraba a unos metros del retrato de la señora gorda, cuando escuchó voces conversando.

Una era la voz de Ron. Otra, una voz femenina que no alcanzó a reconocer.

Instintivamente, sin saber muy bien por qué, se quedó quieta, en la oscuridad, apoyada contra una pared , para que no la vieran.

—No puede volver a pasar—decía Ron, que sonaba confundido.

—Vamos, no puedes decir que no te gusto—replicó la voz de la chica, que sonaba segura y un tanto presumida.

Hermione abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Cathy, no puedo, tengo novia…

—No te importó demasiado anoche, Ron. Pero bueno, llámame cuando te canses de la aburrida de Granger.

Entonces Hermione escuchó pasos dirigiéndose hacia ella. Una joven dobló y se la encontró cara a cara. Era una chica rubia de cabello largo y ondulado, que la miró con una sonrisa de desdén. Hermione notó que era de Slytherin. ¡De Slytherin!

—Buenas noches—la saludó la rubia al pasar. Sonó como un insulto.

Entonces la castaña reaccionó.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Cathy—respondió la chica, mostrando una mirada nada inocente en sus ojos azul océano —Y tú eres Hermione Granger, si no me equivoco.

Hermione asintió.

—Te diría que disfrutes a tu novio mientras puedas—recomendó, pretendiendo sonar amigable—Porque ayer se lo pasó de maravilla conmigo.

Y luego se fue, sin dejarla responder. Hermione no daba en sí del asombro, ni del enojo. ¡Ron había estado con otra! ¿Le era infiel? La chica se sintió traicionada, herida, molesta… Y cayó en la cuenta de que no le correspondía enojarse, puesto que ella y Harry habían cometido el mismo error. Peor, porque ellos eran sus amigos.

De cualquier forma, no pudo controlarse.

Entró en la sala común detrás de Ron.

— ¿Quién es Cathy, Ron? —inquirió, sin decirle ni hola primero.

El pelirrojo la miró fijamente. Parecía algo asustado.

—Yo… ¿qué escuchaste?

—Lo suficiente.

—Hermione, te juro que no pasó nada…

—Eso no es lo que ella me dijo.

Ron parecía desesperado.

—Fue solo un beso—confesó, avergonzado—Solo eso. Lo lamento muchísimo. Le estaba diciendo que no quiero nada con ella, porque te amo a ti. A nadie más.

—No puedo creerlo—murmuró la chica.

—Lo siento, Hermione…

—No. No podemos seguir así. Y yo soy una verdadera hipócrita—aseguró ella, negando con la cabeza. Sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, no sabía si de rabia, de tristeza, o ambas cosas.

Ron pareció herido de pronto.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó, en voz baja.

—No puedo enojarme contigo, Ron, por mucho que quiera. No dejo de pensar… no dejo de pensar en…

No podía meter a Harry en esto. No quería causarle problemas, no podía contar la verdad. Así que dijo el otro nombre que rondaba por su cabeza, aunque se arrepintió al instante, al ver la reacción de Ron.

—No dejo de pensar en Draco.

El pelirrojo soltó un grito ahogado, algo que sonó como un ¡¿Qué?! Pero con poca claridad y mucha frustración.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que algo raro pasaba! ¡Malfoy! Voy a asesinar a ese payaso, ¡Voy a destruirlo!

—Nunca pasó nada con él, Ron—dijo Hermione. Después de todo, eso no era mentira. —Solo que creo… creo que siento algo por él.

— ¡No vuelvas a hablarme, nunca en tu vida! —exclamó el pelirrojo, rojo de ira, aunque su mirada reflejaba dolor.

— ¡No puede ser que solo me eches la culpa a mí! ¡Acabo de enterarme que besaste a otra! —chilló la castaña, que pasó de la pena a la indignación.

Varias luces se encendieron en la sala común. Harry fue el primero en despertarse y bajar a ver qué ocurría, por qué tanto griterío. Nunca creyó encontrarse con aquella escena.

A Hermione se le caían las lágrimas. A Ron también, aunque intentaba que no. Parecía una pelea seria, parecía… Harry temió que su amigo se hubiera enterado de lo que había pasado…

—Chicos… ¿Qué pasó? —atinó a preguntar, preparándose para lo peor.

—Ron estuvo con otra chica—soltó Hermione.

—Hermione está enamorada de Malfoy—dijo Ron, casi al unísono.

De acuerdo, Harry no se esperaba aquello último. Sintió como si el Sauce Boxeador estuviera golpeando su cabeza por diversión.

—No te preocupes, Harry—murmuró Ron— Me voy a dormir. No quiero volver a verte—le dijo a Hermione. Y subió a su habitación.

Harry se acercó a Hermione, que temblaba de furia y lloraba de tristeza. ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

— ¿Eso es cierto? —Le preguntó Harry, con tristeza—Lo de Malfoy. ¿Lo dijiste para encubrirme o es verdad?

—Yo… no lo sé—respondió ella.

Harry negó con el cabeza, incrédulo.

—No tiene derecho a enojarse—se quejó Hermione—Él se besó con una tal Cathy de Slytherin…

—Hermione, ya lo sé— dijo el chico —Pero… ¿Malfoy?

—No es algo que pueda controlar, Harry…

—Y… ¿Qué hay de… mí? —inquirió.

Hermione no supo qué contestar.

—También siento algo por ti. No sé qué sea, y sé que no está bien. Tampoco mis sentimientos por Draco… Olvídalo. Tengo sueño.

Subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de chicas, deseando que al día siguiente todo quedara olvidado… y deseando que Draco Malfoy regresara con respuestas, de donde sea que ahora estuviera.

* * *

El desayuno al día siguiente fue lúgubre. La mañana se pasó lenta, sombría. Lo peor ocurrió durante el almuerzo. Se sentaron en los lugares de siempre en el comedor, pero Ron y Hermione no hacían más que ignorarse, y Harry y Hermione ni se miraban, y todos los que estaban alrededor sentían que algo malo pasaba, pero nadie se animaba a preguntar.

Y entonces, cuando la tal Cathy se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor contoneándose como si el colegio le perteneciera, todos la miraron sorprendidos excepto Ron.

— ¿Entonces, vas a salir conmigo mañana, o sigues pendiente de tu novia?

—Ya no tengo novia—afirmó Ron, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa. No podía soportar todas las miradas que se dirigieron a ella en ese momento.

—No tengo hambre—dijo, y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida del comedor.

Casi se chocó con McGonagall, que en ese momento entraba. Hermione notó que la directora tenía una mirada triste en los ojos, como si tuviera malas noticias que comunicar.

—Señorita Granger, creo que preferiría volver al comedor… Debo hacer un anuncio sumamente doloroso.

Hermione no supo muy bien qué hacer. No quería regresar y ser víctima de esas miradas de nuevo. Pero la venció la curiosidad. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Qué podría haber pasado tan grave como para que McGonagall tuviera ese semblante de horror?

La castaña volvió al comedor, y se sentó en su lugar.

—Algo ocurre—dijo Neville, al ver ubicarse a McGonagall en frente de todos, dispuesta a hablar.

Se hizo silencio en el gran salón, y todos se concentraron en la directora.

—Lo que tengo para decirles es una noticia terrible—comenzó, y su voz sonaba delicada, casi quebradiza. —Es grave… muy grave. Creímos que nunca más tendríamos que dar este tipo de noticias, con todo lo ocurrido el año pasado. Sin la amenaza del Innombrable, supusimos que ya no había de qué preocuparse… Pero las cosas no salen siempre como queremos que salgan. Un alumno del colegio… ha fallecido.

Hubo varios gritos ahogados, murmullos generales, y caras de preocupación y consternación.

—Dios mío… —Hermione lo presintió, sabía lo que venía a continuación… los ojos se le humedecieron, las lágrimas deseaban salir…

—Un alumno de Slytherin. Un alumno que, si bien tuvo mucho que ver con las fuerzas oscuras, si bien puede haber tenido su lado malvado, solo era un adolescente como ustedes. Dieciocho años, una vida por delante… Es terrible—prosiguió McGonagall, y los ojos le brillaron. Aparentemente, iba a llorar si seguía hablando—Terrible. Draco Malfoy murió anoche.

Hermione no pudo escuchar más. Comenzó a ver todo borroso a su alrededor. Alcanzó a notar el revuelo en la mesa de Slytherin, el llanto de Pansy Parkinson, a quién nunca creyó oír llorar en la vida, ruidos de voces, gritos, insultos, lágrimas derramadas… y luego silencio. Un silencio de muerte.

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

—Granger.

Escuchaba su voz diciendo su nombre, pero no entendía que estaba pasando. La estaba llamando… pero era imposible. ¿Por qué? No recordaba… ¿dónde estaba?

Hermione miró a su alrededor, desorientada. ¿Qué había pasado?

—Granger—repitió la voz de Draco desde algún lugar en la oscuridad.

—Malfoy—murmuró ella— ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde _estamos_?

—Eso no es importante.

La chica sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Se dio vuelta, rodeada de negrura y tinieblas, y estuvo cara a cara con el rubio, que parecía ansioso, apurado.

—No tengo mucho tiempo. Estoy intentando hace un par de días hacer esto, pero nunca lo conseguí hasta ahora.

— ¿Hacer qué? —inquirió Hermione, cada vez más confundida.

—Hablar por sueños. Controlarlo. Esto es un sueño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces ya sabes qué demonios ocurre?

—Lamentablemente, sí. Pero ahora no puedo decírtelo.

La joven se sintió mareada de repente, recordando algo demasiado importante, demasiado horrible.

—Draco… estás muerto… nos dijeron…

—No—la interrumpió el chico, negando con la cabeza—Es parte del plan. No le cuentes esto a nadie, ¿entendido? —Hermione asintió, insegura, y Draco siguió hablando—Bueno. Me quieren muerto, los demás mortífagos… y no solo ellos, sino un montón más de magos oscuros. Por alguna maldita razón, quieren matarme.

La chica lo miraba demasiado consternada como para decir algo.

—Así que la historia que mi padre hizo circular es que morí—explicó el rubio—No es verdad, pero deben creerlo todos. No solo por mi vida, esto va mucho más allá. Tiene que ver con la Marca y todo lo demás…

—No entiendo—dijo ella — ¿Por qué querrían…

—Piensan que el Innombrable puede volver… o algo incluso peor…

Entonces Hermione se percató de que estaban en un pasillo largo, que parecía casi interminable, irreal. Era el pasillo del baño de Myrtle, donde lo había visto por última vez antes de que se fuera, cuando él los había pescado a ella y a Harry.

Draco comenzó a alejarse a paso lento.

— ¡Oye, Malfoy! ¡Espera! —Hermione lo perseguía por el pasillo. Tenía que alcanzarlo.

— ¿Qué?

—Por favor, te lo ruego, no le cuentes a nadie lo de Harry. No era lo que parecía…

—Ah ¿No?

—No.

— ¿Y qué era? ¿Qué estaban haciendo, Granger? —inquirió él , acercándose a ella unos pasos.

— Estaba hablando con él sobre nuestro problema de los sueños, tal como te dije que iba a hacer—se explicó la castaña.

— ¿Y los besos? ¿Eso era hablar?

Draco parecía resentido, incluso celoso.

—Es que, bueno, solo ocurrió y…

—No puedo creerlo—sonaba indignado, enfadado.

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

Entonces Draco tomó a Hermione con fuerza, sujetándola por ambos brazos, y la besó bruscamente. La apretó contra la pared, sin dejar de besarla. Ella parecía sorprendida, pero instintivamente le siguió el beso. Sus lenguas se encontraron y fue como si hubiesen colisionado dos meteoritos provenientes de dos galaxias diferentes. La oscuridad los envolvía, estaban juntos, cerca , las sensaciones eran casi explosivas…

¿Aquel beso, dentro de un sueño, podía considerarse un beso real? Porque vaya que así se sentía. Demasiado corpóreo, demasiado realista…

Se separaron unos segundos para tomar aire.

-Eso fue...

De repente entre los dos había un vidrio de cristal. Parecía una especie de ventanal gigantesco que los separaba. Draco movía los labios, articulando palabras desde el otro lado, pero Hermione no podía oír nada. Parecía que el rubio estaba gritando algo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No te escucho! —Exclamó ella, desesperada. Hermione golpeó con fuerza el vidrio. Draco hizo lo mismo desde el lado contrario. — ¡Draco!

* * *

— ¡DRACO! —chilló Hermione, despertándose de repente. Estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Harry estaba a su lado, y para su sorpresa, también Ron, aunque este estaba sentado un poco más lejos. Al escucharla pronunciar el nombre de Malfoy, ambos chicos hicieron una mueca de dolor.

—Hermione… Malfoy… él…

—No murió—dijo ella, incorporándose bruscamente. —Esperen… ¿ Qué hago aquí?

—Te desmayaste antes de que McGonagall terminara de hablar—Harry sonaba comprensivo y preocupado. Ron no hablaba.

— ¿Me…desmayé? —preguntó, y los dos asintieron—Bueno, pero no es verdad. No murió, habló conmigo.

— ¿Qué dices?

—En mis sueños—explicó la joven.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Hermione… Nos dijeron que Malfoy murió. Encontraron su cuerpo sin vida… Se cree que se suicidó.

—Eso es ridículo —replicó la castaña— ¿Suicidarse? ¿Alguien con el ego tan alto como Malfoy? ¿Existe eso siquiera en el mundo de la magia?

—Encontraron una carta tachonada donde dice que se sentía solo, confundido… incluso habla de ti. Aquí la tienes—Harry le tendió un pedazo de papel arrugado y lleno de borrones de tinta. Era la letra de Malfoy.

— ¿Quién más leyó esto? —preguntó Hermione, conmocionada al terminar de leerla.

—Ron, yo, McGonagall y creo que nadie más…

De repente, Hermione rompió en llanto y abrazó a Harry con fuerza. ¿Draco estaba vivo o estaba muerto? ¿Podía confiar en lo que acababa de soñar? ¿Era solo una invención de su subconsciente? No. Estaba segurísima de que no se había suicidado. No podía ser verdad, no tenía ningún sentido.

Pero ella igual lloraba, porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer en aquel momento.

Al menos las lágrimas se sentían liberadoras.

* * *

**Bueno, un capitulo un poquito más largo de lo normal, y más… ¿triste? ¿Gris? ¿Confuso? De todo un poco. **

**Amo a Draco :( No se preocupen, ya veré si está muerto o no… supongo que no. Pero nunca se sabe (? **

**También amo a Harry… estoy confundida. jajaja**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y nos vemos la próxima! Intentaré subir nuevo capi el sábado (o antes, i dont know!) **

**Saludos!**


End file.
